The Joys of Peculair Parenthood
by winnie6336
Summary: When Jake Portman and Emma Bloom make an unsettling discovery how will the young couple deal with it when even Miss Peregrine is uncertain what this could mean for Emma's survival. This story is all about the joys of pregnancy and parenthood for a peculiar mother and all the obstacles that get in the way as they travel across England in search for a new home and refuge for them.
1. The End

**I just want to say, I haven't read all the books yet and am only on the first one. So this will take place AFTER the movie, with them o the boat and Emma can levitate ad Olive can make fire. Sorry it isn't like the original but I hope it's still good. All belongs to Ransom Riggs!**

Chapter 1 - The End

Emma and Jake had just broke apart from their kiss, and were embarrassed to hear multiple shrieks and cheers for the wheel of the ship.

"Jake your back!" Claire said running down the steps with Bronwyn and crushing him with a big hug.

"It's only been a few minutes!" Jake said picking Claire up.

"Not for you, it must have been months!" Bronwyn said.

"Actually it was 6 months, but that gave me plenty of time to get you all presents." Jake said setting Claire down and letting them run off.

"Jake!" Miss Peregrine said coming up ad giving him a hug.

"How are you?" Jake said worried.

"Alright, a bit weak, but I'm sure Fiona will make me some herbal tea. Now I believe the others are looking you." She said, as Emma slipped her arm around his and they waved up to Enoch and Olive in the window to the wheel of the ship.

"Well I won't keep you any longer." Miss Peregrine said walking away and rubbing her arm.

"Hi Olive." Jake said giving her a hug.

"Well it took you long enough!" Olive said punching his arm.

"What!"

"You and Emma!" Olive said pointing at Emma, who was on the deck of the ship who was with Bronwyn, helping load Jake's luggage onto the ship, and stopping Claire looking for the presents.

"Oh yeah, that, well I better go and help the girls." Jake said sprinting down the steps before Olive could embarrass him even more.

"Hi, let me help." Jake said picking up a bag Claire had been struggling to lift, and showing his new muscles.

He saw Emma staring, and thought he should explain.

"It was the training, for the Navy, it was horrible." Jake said walking I through the door and going down the damp corridor and putting his things in an empty room next to Hugh's and Millard's.

"Well, how about the gifts!" Jake said grabbing Emma's hand and wheeling her to the deck. There he grabbed a bag on the steps and spread out a blanket from the pocket.

Everyone clambered to sit down, as Fiona helped Miss Peregrine onto a chair.

"It's quite alright Fiona, now sit down child and stop worrying about me." Fiona sat next to her and Hugh, swatting away the bees flying out of his mouth.

"Who first?"

"ME"

"ME"

"ME!" All the children shouted, and making Emma giggle.

"Claire first." Jake said, passing her a box.

She tore open the package and found a packet of Gobstoppers.

"Thank you Jake! But what are these?" Claire said wrinkling her nose at the gobstoppers.

"They're gobstoppers. Sweets. I thought that you back mouth could chew on them, and it would stop it for pulling you hair so much." He reached across and pulled one of her blonde curls.

She popped one behind her head, and shared them with Bronwyn. They both sucked them happily while Jake handed the rest out.

Enoch got a whole jar full of animal parts, fresh for the butchers. Olive got a the Frozen DVD, and a DVD player. Hugh got the bee movie, and Fiona got a selection of Russian dolls. The twins got two teddy bears, to replace their old one that got ripped. Millard got face paint, to finally show everyone his face, and Horance got a eyeglass. Bronwyn got a toy mouse, with weights built in.

"Here you go Miss Peregrine." Jake said handing her a box with a locket in it.

She opened it and covered her mouth, tears filling her eyes.

"Why is Miss Peregrine crying! Make it stop!" Millard said, and the twins hugged each other.

"I, I found it in the rubble. I travelled back there to get it. I'm sorry." Jake said bowing his head.

"Oh Jake, I love it!" Miss P said getting up and hugging him.

"What is it?" Horace asked.

"It's a picture of Victor." Emma said smiling sadly.

They all started nodding, but Bronwyn got up and ran away crying.

"Oh, the dear. She must feel very bad, this is hard for her, it must be awful to lose a family member." Enoch said before getting up, grabbing Claire's hand and leading her off to get Bronwyn.

When she eventually came back she was rubbing tears with her sleeve and holding Enoch's hand.

I'm sorry Bronwyn, but here. I got you another little thing." Jake said handing her a letter.

"It turns out Enoch didn't take out the last heart, and he was lying under the rubble, so I woke him up and he wrote a letter for you." Jake said, as Bronwyn hugged him, picking him up and twirling him around.

"Thanks Jake!" She said running off with Claire, to play with the toy mouse.

"Enoch, please help me to my room." Miss Peregrine said extending her arm, and limping to her room take a nap.

"MILLARD! CLOTHES ON NOW!" Emma said screaming at Millard who was chasing Fiona around without clothes.

Emma had been spending the evening making dinner, with Olive and Jake's help. Well actually Emma was teaching Jake to cook, as he wasn't used to such old recipes.

"Enoch, will you go get the others, the dinner is ready." Olive said. She started setting up the table, and Emma pulled Jake into the scullery next to the kitchen.

"Hi!" Jake said, shocked but happy he could get some alone time with Emma after that morning.

"Hi. Can we talk?"

"Yeah, what ab-"

"No! Not now, later, meet me on the ship deck tonight at midnight." She slipped out of the door, and managed to go unseen, as did Jake.

They set out dinner on the old wooden table, and everyone was soon tucking in to the small meal they had managed to make.

"What was it like travelling!" Fiona asked, with an eager expression.

"It was great, although it really missed you all." At this point Emma grabbed his hand under the table, and squeezed his fingers.

"How's Abe?" Horance asked, sipping his water with one finger out.

"Good, sad he couldn't see you all, but he did give me some pictures. About his life, his kids life, and basically what he has been up to. We can look at them tonight."

"Is the little baby there!" Claire said.

"Yes, my dad is in the pictures, but he's grown up now." Jake had to hold back the tears when thinking about his parents, and held Emma's hand for comfort, but she seemed a bit upset.

"Will you and Olive have a baby?" Claire said asking Enoch to choke on his drink, and Olive to go bright red.

"No *cough* not right now Claire *cough*." Enoch said bending over spluttering. Everyone was in fits of giggles and Jake was hiding his smile in his hands.

"What about you and Emma!" Claire said, confused why everyone was being so strange.

This time Miss Peregrine came walking in, and heard her.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"I was asking if Emma and would have a baby. They could get married and have a little house in England." Claire said innocently.

"Under NO circumstances will ANY of you have any children with each other!" She screamed, causing them all to jump.

"What? Never?" Olive said, clearly upset.

"NO!" Miss P shouted. "Could you four please follow me into the drawing room!"

She limped off and Emma rushed off with her. Jake and Olive followed in pursuit, with Enoch running after them all with a mouthful of cabbage.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Beginning of the Start

Emma and Jake sat next to eachother on the moth eaten couch in the drawing room, as Olive came in, dragging a grumbling Enoch behind her. He had a chicken leg I his hand and was trying to salvage the last of meat off the bone.

It was then they noticed that Miss Peregrine walked in, holding a old scrapbook.

"Miss Peregrine, what's goi-" Emma started, but stopped when she saw the dark look on Miss Peregrine's face.

"Quiet Emma. Now, I suppose you are very confused at my outburst during supper, but this is highly important. As you are aware, now that the loop is closed, you will all be ageing normally. But there is still a threat. Before you knew better then to imagine weddings, children and such, as they would never be forever. The child would simply remain in you, the same size and never change. That however, DOES NOT CHANGE!" Miss Peregrine said, slamming the scrapbook on the coffee table with such force that it caused a dust cloud to form, making them all cough.

"In this book, is every known case of a Peculiar child, and not one, has parents who BOTH have a Peculiarity! No, we wouldn't know how to deal with this. A hundred years ago, Peculiars were hunted, and so they started their own civilisation, they called themselves Gypsies, palm readers, etc.. But with so many fakes, they would simply have children with none Peculiars. But the few who didn't, they didn't live to tell the tale! It was horrible, death left and right, peculiars, acting like monsters. The, thing, was eating them from the inside out!"

"But never! What is the point in being mortal if we can't have a family!" Olive said, her face turning red, and flames flickering in her eyes.

"Please Olive, sit down, you can get married, and have homes, but no, it is too risky. And adoption, that would be awful. The child couldn't protect themselves, the wrights could easily find them. No, it's best if peculiar's just get married to non-peculiars. Then the child will be normal, or peculiar." Miss Peregrine said, shaking her head, walking away.

"Isn't there any way!" Emma whispered. Miss Peregrine shook her head and limped out to her room.

Emma's eyes filled with tears, and she collapsed on the sofa, sobbing into Jake's shoulder.

Olive stormed out and Enoch followed looking slightly awkward.

"Why are you crying Emma, it's Ok. Please don't cry." Jake said stroking her hair, anxiously as if she was a bomb ready to go off.

"It's just, I've waited 83 years for this. I always thought I'd have a family, in the loop I dreamed about it. A little girl, or maybe a boy, with a husband, and cottage. But now, it's all gone!" Emma said, with big tears rolling down her pale cheeks.

"Emma.."

"I'm sorry for being angry earlier, I just got a bit angry." Emma said placing her forehead on his neck.

"We're only 17, I mean we have time. We'll sort this out, if you really want kids." Jake said.

"Don't you want kids?" Emma said looking up in confusion.

"Yeah, sure, but I am still young. Maybe in a few years." Jake said. "Come on now, dry your tears. And since we're alone, what did you want to talk about earlier, on the deck?"

"I just, I wanted to talk about us, our future, now that we have no loop, I'm sure Miss Peregrine will be on the lookout for a new house. And I thought we could, maybe, you know, talk about what happens next. I thought you might leave again, and wanted to assure myself." At this Jake hugged her close, and whispered in her ear, "I will never leave you again. I won't make that mistake again."

The next day at breakfast, Olive was shooting daggers at Miss Peregrine, and Emma had tears streaking her face.

"So what will we be doing today?" Jake said to try and break the uncomfortable silence in the room.

"Well we will dock at Marylough town in Scotland at," Miss Peregrine pulled out a watch. "Exactly 11:53. Now that is only a few hours away, so after breakfast, I would like you to all go and find suitcases lying around, and anything you wish to take with you as we will be selling the boat to a museum for lost artifacts. I have it all sorted out, and then we will go to the safe house in Erichly. Then we shall find a new home, in a new loop, safe from harm." She stood up and everyone sat, gloomy and beaten.

They had had such wonderful adventures, that the idea of leaving the ship was awful.

"Don't look so down children. Come now Claire, Bronwyn, I will help you pack your things." She walked out and Claire and Bronwyn jumped off from their seats and followed.

"Come on, let's go and pack." Emma said, leading them off, down the corridor to their rooms.

As Jake stepped into his room, Emma came in as he was packing.

"Hi."

"Hi." They said, both looking awkward.

"I just remembered you never gave me my gift?"

"Huh?"

"On the deck?" Emma said teasing.

"Oh, I must have forgot," He said before pulling her in for a kiss.

After they broke apart Emma whispered, "Best present ever."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The day it all changed

"Children!" Miss Peregrine shouted form the deck. "We leave in 2 minutes and 43 seconds!"

They all scrambled out onto the boards of the ship, lining up.

"Alright, partners, in twos. Enoch you take Claire, Emma you take Millard and Fiona, Olive you take the twins. And Jake you take Hugh and Horance."

"I'm old enough to walk be myself!" Horance said snatching his hand away from Jake.

"Horance, hold his hand. It is for safety." She turned around, grabbed Bronwyn's hand and marched down the steps that had docked at the boardwalk at Marylough.

"Its- um-?" Emma said, staring up at the crumbling castle and grey sky.

"It's glorious, isn't it! The fresh sea air, the beautiful architecture, and look at the café!" Miss Peregrine said pointing towards a café, with brown brick walls, and peeling paint on an old, blue sign.

"Come children." She started walking and they ended up outside a museum. "Here, wait outside while I collect the money for the ship."

The moment she had walked in, Jake began to see something out of the corner of his eye.

"Emma did you see-" He began to whisper but dropped his sentence when a hollow jumped out of the tree and grabbed Hugh.

"HUGH!" Olive screamed, and Miss Peregrine ran out.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH HIM!"

"It's a HOLLOWGAST!" Jake screamed, but jumping into action as Miss Peregrine horded the others away. He grabbed a plank of wood from the side of the museum, and threw it at the hollows head.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" He began to attack him, dodging and ducking, making sure not to hurt Hugh.

"JAKE!" Emma said, coming out of the museum with an old, wooden crossbow, full of arrows. She threw it at him and he caught it with one hand.

Taking a step back, he aimed for the monsters head, and firing. He hit him straight in the eye, and he stumbled and fell, throwing Hugh into the world, him hurtling towards the ground, screaming and bees flying everywhere.

They all gasped, as he began to gather speed, but then Emma flew up, soaring up like a feather, before grabbing him in her arms, and glided down to the ground.

She placed him on the floor, him shaking and crying, with scratches around his eyes, were the hollow had tried to get his eyes.

Jake was still holding the crossbow, shaking ad rushing over to Hugh.

"How did they find us!" He said.

"I don't know, but we cant stay here much longer." She said jumping up and grabbing Bronwyn and Claire's hand.

"What about Hugh! And all the villagers!" Jake said staring at the many spectators who had came out and acted like this was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Jake, you lift him, and leave the villagers. We are already on the run, no need to stay much longer to clear up this mess.

Jake lifted the shaking Hugh into his arms, holding him and trying to comfort him.

They made their way across the town, travelling all day, resorting to Bronwyn lifting Claire and Millard, and Enoch carrying the twins on his back.

"We shall rest here for now." Miss Peregrine said. They were in a field of heather and they all flopped o the ground.

Miss Peregrine stood on the edge of the field, standing still as a statue, looking at her watch every so often.

"Enoch began to order them around, making Bronwyn go and lift a few tree trunks, and making Olive light it on fire. Fiona began to grow some carrots and cabbage with her hands, while Enoch killed some rabbits.

"Please don't kill the bunnies!" Claire said, distraught, but she turned her back and didn't seem to mid at all when eating it later.

Over dinner, Miss Peregrine was still on the edge of the field as they shared around their meal. Millard went to find a blanket in their suitcases, big enough for Horance to project a dream.

"Come on Miss P! It's movie time!" Hugh said, full of spirit after a good meal.

She didn't answer.

"Fine!" He said exasperated.

Horance began to project a dream of him in a tailors, and even a few about the old house. By around midnight the kids were all asleep, and the only up was Emma and Jake. Horance had dozed off, but was still projecting his dreams. Miss Peregrine had gone out of earshot and Jake was whispering to Emma.

"Thank you for the present earlier."

"Your welcome." He said tickling her stomach, but stopped as she called out in pain.

The others all jumped up, and Jake began to calm her down.

"What! What happened!"

"I- I don't know, it- it's- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed as a dream projected onto the blanket.

Its was Emma, screaming on a bloody, hospital, iron bed. She had red, hot hands tied to the bed with thick, leather, belts. He stomach was flat and she was thin.

"What is WRONG WITH HER!" Jake screamed, trying to comfort her.

The dream continued and Claire started to cry as Emma's shrieks got louder ad the dream more vivid.

She had stopped screaming in the dream, and was laying on the bed limp as Jake walked over beside her with a bundle in his arms, placing a light kiss o her forehead before handing the bundle to Emma.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks so much for reading this story! But I would like to say that if I don't write for a few days or so I am probably just away from my computer and will continue writing it. Please enjoy!**

Chapter 4

The Day her World came crashing down

It was just then the dream disappeared for good, and Emma blacked out.

Claire started wailing so much that the sound of two mouths cries woke the sleeping birds in the trees.

"What's wrong with her Miss Peregrine!" Jake said cradling her in his arms, looking to Miss Peregrine for guidance. The others seemed distraught, and Horace was crying from the nightmare.

"Olive, take the others, comfort them, and Jake will you and Enoch please carry Emma into the woods over there, by the clearing." Jake picked Emma up in his arms, and not needing Enoch's help he carried her gently over to the wood.

Miss Peregrine followed by Enoch and Fiona, rushing to her side.

"Place her here Jacob." He set her down on the patch of moss Miss Peregrine had pointed to. "Fiona grow a canopy above her, we may be here for longer then I would have liked."

The next morning Jake woke up next to Emma, his hands entwined in hers, and Miss Peregrine was mixing leaves a few paces away.

Emma didn't seem to have woken and by the lines on her face and pale skin, it didn't seem like she wold be anytime soon.

"Good, you are awake Jake. Now we must wake her and we need a little chat." Miss P said with emphasis on 'chat'. He looked ashamed, not even knowing what had happened.

"Is Emma alright? Will she get better!? What happened her Miss Peregrine!?" He said standing up and walking over to her.

"All good questions, that I believe you can answer." She said with an angry expression on her face.

"Jake?" Emma said, rising with a groggy voice and barely able to prop herself upright.

"It's Ok Emma, I'm here." He said rushing over to her, and pulling her into his arms.

"Now you are both awake, may I please discuss the situation with you both."

"First I would like to say how irresponsible you both are! After all the warnings! All the stories! And yet you still disobeyed me!" Miss P said, crossing her arms and glaring at them.

"Miss I don't understand-"

"OH MY GOD CHILD ARE YOU STUPID! YOU ARE PREGNANT!"

Silence fell over them, and Emma placed a hand over her abdomen, which already seemed to have swollen over night. Jake was to shocked to comment.

"You and Jake have been so careless! For one, even if we manage to get the thing out of you in time, people will talk! And 1940 IS NOT VERY EXCEPTING OFF THIS KIND OF THING! And further more, THE CREATURE COULD KILL YOU!" She screamed.

"Miss Peregrine! I know you may not like this, but please do not call it a creature!" Emma said horrified by her cruel language.

"NO MISS BLOOM! I WILL CALL IT WHAT IT IS! And if Horace's dream is true, it seems it will live!"

"What dream!"

"The dream he had last night, while you were screaming bloody murder!" Miss Peregrine shouted. "JACOB SAY SOMETHING!"

"I- I-"

"Miss Peregrine I will not get rid of my baby! If the dream is true then it will live, and Jake can look after it! Even if I die I want the baby to live!"

"Oh useless! Emma how can you possibly let yourself die to save the thing! I will kill you! And you would leave it in Jake's care!" Miss P said.

"Hey! I will look after my child if that is what must be done! Of course living without Emma would be torture, but I'm sure we can find a loop hole so she can live through it. But even if she does, pass away, I will have all the others for help!" He said standing up and taking a step forward to Miss Peregrine.

"She is my responsibility Jacob! I will not let one of my wards die when I can stop it!"

"Then stop her from dying! Find a cure! Just don't get rid of the baby, or she may not stay under your care." He said sounding much braver then he felt.

After a while of silence she ushered them out of the tree home Fiona had made and gave her final statement.

"If you wish this, the I will do my best." And she marched over to were the others had spent the night before.

"EMMA!" Claire said running up, about to jump I Emma's arms, but Jacob caught her before she could collide with the delicate Emma.

"Cunis Claire." Fiona said taking her in her arms, talking in the Irish that very few of them could understand.

"Now Emma and Jacob are expecting child." She gave it a moment for the whops and cheers to calm down, and for them to finish congratulating them.

"This is very unplanned, and unexpected, but we must all travel West to Miss Avocet's old loop. There may not be a loop but Miss Avocet does have a house we could borrow, seeing as she cannot stay there. the wrights have already raided it so there shall be not fear of them for a while. It is in the centre of a small town called Arennville, and there are no other peculiars nearby, so best behaviour. We shall make out way to the train station now. And if Emma has a fit again, please let Jacob deal with it and no one is to touch her other then him, me or the older ones."

She began to organise the children into pairs and they began their march to the nearest town. Jake and Emma hung back.

"Did you really mean what you said, about you looking after the baby if I don't make it." She said wrapping an arm around his waist.

"Yes, of course, but you will make it, I promise. And please don't scare me anymore with the shrieking." Jake said wrapping his arms around Emma's shoulders.


	5. Chapter 5

They group of Peculiars arrived in a little tow a few hours later and prepared to board a train to Arennville. Miss Peregrine had them all rounded up o the old train station boards and sent the older children to the market to buy some food supplies.

"Now Enoch, not hearts or livers, and Olive please look after Emma." She said glaring at Jake as if to say 'someone has to'.

"Of course Miss Peregrine. We shall return in half an hour." Olive said steering Emma away, whispering to her.

They had not taken a few steps outside the station before they were in an a quiet market place.

"Come now, me and Emma will buy the food and would you boys please just stay out of trouble." Olive said clearly not trusting them to follow simple rules.

"Here Jake, buy a treat for the younger ones." Olive said handing him a few copper coins, which he had no idea how to spend.

"Give em 'ere." Enoch said snatching them from him and counting them with precision. "Hardly enough for a pint. Well never mind, we'll just get some chocolate for the kids."

They had just finished buying a bar of chocolate from the green grocers, when a high pitch scream echoed throughout the streets.

"Emma!" Jake said sprinting out to see Emma bent over by a cart, being held up by a hysterical Olive.

"JAKE!" She called, passing her into his arms. "I don't know what happened! It's like last night, but this time-"

She stopped her sentence but Jake knew exactly what she was talking about. Emma's stomach was beginning to grow at a strange rate. It stopped as quickly as it had started and she feel limp in his arms once again.

"You finish with the food ad I'll take her back to the train station." Jake said running back to the train gate, just as a crowd began to form around them.

He rushed her back to Miss Peregrine and laid her on a wooden bench were Emma began to awaken.

"Emma, are you alright?" Miss Peregrine said, anxious staring at her.

"Yes, but wow, that hurt. But- WHAT!?" She said sitting , finally seeing the rate her stomach had grown.

"Yes, it has gotten bigger, it seems to be growing by the second. Ad all the more reason we must get to Miss Avocets soon. There we can call upon a fellow peculiar with this kind of knowledge and find the cure." Miss Peregrine said, before Olive and Enoch came running into the station with brown bags in their arms.

"Ah, alas, we have spent most of our money." Miss P said, taking the money Olive was handing out to her.

"Yes, but it's enough to get us to Miss Avocets, and we have enough food until tomorrow." Olive said beaming with pride that she had managed to do so much for them all.

"Yes, good, now the train will be arriving in 15 seconds, so grab your bags, and try to bend in." So as the train pulled up they hopped into their carriages.

"Ok, younger ones in here, I will stay with you, and the older ones in that one. And no foul play." She said glaring at Jake and Emma. "Please be prepared Jake for Emma's next fit, it should arrive some time tonight and you must be alert. Her stomach I would say shall grow a lot more." She seemed to have tears in her eyes before pushing the children into the carriage.

The carriage that the older ones would stay in had four bunk beds and a little washing basin at the end. It had on window and blinds to pull down at night so that no one passing outside could look in their door window.

"How lovely!" Olive said, racing to the basin to cool down her scalding hands.

"Yes, *cough* lovely." Enoch said, wafting away the smoke Olives hands had caused.

"Oops, sorry." She said going over to give him a kiss o the cheek.

"How about you and Enoch on the top bunks, and me and Emma on the two bottom bunks, in case I need to get up and help her." Jake said putting an arm around her thin waist. She was much thinner, he noticed, with hardly any pink left in her cheeks. He could see the baby was draining her, and fast.

"Emma, are you alright?" He whispered after Enoch and Olive had left to do, 'things'.

"Yes, perfectly perfect." She said swaying and staring at the wall.

"Emma?"

"I'm sorry Jake, it's just, it's so painful. It's like torture! It is ripping me inside out, and the pain is getting worse! Every time I feel less like Emma, and more, dead." She said burying her face into his shirt.

"I'm so sorry Emma, I wish I could take your place. I hate seeing you in pain, it tears me to pieces."

"It- it- it's just so horrifying."

"I know, but you are so brave. And Miss Peregrine will find a cure, and we will have our baby, ours Emma, and it will have your eyes, and my nose, or your hair and my eyes. We will teach it to ride a bike, tie shoe laces, take it to school. Everything. A perfect family. Just like you want." He said lying on the bed with her, rubbing her stomach and talking about their future before they both fell into deep sleeps.


	6. Chapter 6

I promise that there will be loads of chapters this weekend, but I don't finish my exams until Friday so there will be a chapter one Saturday.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey I'm back! Sorry there was no chapter yesterday but I was helping my family move.**

The whistle of the train blew throughout the carriages, before creeping into the kids room, making a high pitched squeal linger in their heads.

"Uh..." Emma said rising, sitting up and leaning over the bed. Jake and her had been up half the night with all the pain Emma was in.

"Hi Emma." Olive said placing a damp cloth o her forehead, and helping her up. She now looked about full term which frightened Jake.

"It's only been a few days, is this normal?" He whispered to Olive.

"I suppose, but Miss Peregrine will be able to fix it, or at least delay it. Her and Fiona were up all night trying to contact Miss Avocets. Still no reply."

"Ok children! Up and out, we will be getting off the next stop!" Miss Peregrine said grabbing Emma's suitcase and marching out.

"What's up with her?" Enoch said coming in with wet hair and towel drying it.

"She's in a hurry to get to London. But don't worry, we will get there Emma." Olive said rubbing Emma's back. She signalled for Jake to be more helpful so he jumped and started helping her out to the corridor.

"I can walk myself!" Emma grumbled.

"Sorry Emma, I just, I don't want you hurt." Jake said rubbing her back.

"Too late for that, huh?!" She said stomping off.

"Well come on children, time to go." Miss Peregrine said coming out of the carriage with Claire in one hand and Bronwyn in the other. The others all followed in twos behind her.

"Hey Miss P, where are we?" Enoch said dragging Olive behind him by the hand.

"London, just outside it actually. Then Miss Avocets. Now in twos children. We have quite a long journey. Bronwyn go and carry the luggage." She started marching off the train at the end of the corridors and was greeted by Emma who had gotten off before.

"Hello Emma. Jake don't let her out of your sight." They all got into a line and Jake put an arm around Emma's shoulder as they walked off the little wooden platform and past the hundreds of children fleeing for the country side. Past the little ticket booth was a long dirt path that led to god knows where, with only a little sign showing then London was that way.

"Jake,"

"Yes Emma?"

"I'm sorry."

"Why?" Jake said staring at her as they began walking.

"I'm sorry for shouting at you."

"No, I'm sorry. Sorry for doing this to you." He said putting his chin on her head and walking at the back of the line.

The dirt path soon ended and the road led them to a busier street which had obviously suffered from a very serious bombing. The buildings were falling apart and the smoke still lingered in the air. The sight was so depressing that both Claire's mouths started whimpering and she started to draw attention.

"Shhh Claire." Miss Peregrine said pulling at the young girls arm.

"I want to go home!" She wailed, making many people stare and whisper.

"There is no home anymore, but if we get to Miss Avocet's soon there be. So stop crying for heaven's sake!" She said frustrated, but she still lifted her onto her hip, letting her sob into her shoulder.

"Miss how long will we be? It's just Emma's- EMMA!" Olive began but was cut short when Emma fainted on the road.

"Oh no!" Miss Peregrine said setting Claire down and running over to Emma.

"What's wrong with her Miss Peregrine!" Jake said picking her up I his arms, as her stomach now weighed her down.

"It's coming, the baby's coming!" Miss Peregrine said after placing a hand on Emma's stomach.

"SIR, SIR!" She called, to a nearby taxi.

"Yes M'am?" He said clearly not concerned by the young, pregnant girl laying on the ground before him in a dirty street. A dirty cap on his head hiding his eyes and most of his nose.

"Please take them to 34 Newlake Avenue. London." She helped Emma into the cart in the street and stuffed some money into the man's hand.

"No problem!" He said hopping into the front. They all started to clamour in, but he objected.

"No, only the little lady and the one who cursed her into wedlock. Which I presume in you young man." He said nodding at Enoch.

"No, not me!" He said disgusted at the false accusation.

"It was me! Now can we please go!" Jake said jumping into the back of the cart with Emma and glaring at the man.

"Take care of her Jake, we will meet you at the house soon." Miss Peregrine shouted after the cart rolled away.

About half-way down the road the mann started to make conversation.

"So, you going to marry her?"

"Most likely if we get through today."

"Your only girl, or you have a few."

"My ONLY girl!"

"Yeah, you think it'll have a good peculiarity?"

"Sur- Wait what?" Jake said looking away from Emma.

"Trust no one young Jake." He said turning around showing his white eyes form under his cap.

"NO!" Jake said trying to jump off, but almost forgetting Emma.

"You really think the girl could make it? Especially this far along." He said motioning to a pool of blood that had formed in the hay under Emma. "Now sit still, and we won't hurt her."

The cart kept rolling with Jake in the back, pale faced and fear inn his eyes. He bent down to Emma and began comforting her, even though she was still unconscious.

"I'm so sorry Emma, but don't worry, I won't leave you, ever, and I will get you out of this." A tear trickled down his face and fell on Emma's.


	8. Chapter 8

The cart pulled up in front of a small hut in the middle of a field. Jake lifted his head, and the tears on his cheeks had rolled down to his cheeks.

"Come on now, and carry the girl!" The man said, poking him with a stick he had found from the ground.

"Please, please, don't do this." Jake said sobbing, and clutching Emma to him.

"GET INSIDE!" He shouted, and Jake lifted her out and into his arms. She had started to wake up, but Jake managed to sooth her again.

"Now, down the steps." The man said, slowly opening the hut's door, and showed a dark staircase leading into the ground.

"It's ok Emma. I'll take care of you." Jake said rubbing his cheek against hers, before the man poked him with a stick, which made him and Emma tumble down a few steps.

"QUICKLY! Or she won't make it!" Jake began to walk down the stairs in the dark. He stumbled when he got near the bottom but was caught by a set of strong, strange arms, and he screamed.

"AHHHHHHH!"

"Quiet. Or ELSE!" The mystery man said, lighting a torch on the wall, lighting up a small stone room. It had very little in it, just a few corridors, and a iron door near the end. The man who had caught Jake had a strong build, stubble and white eyes. The man who had taken them there came down the stairs, nodding to the other man.

"Now, in there." The strong ma said grabbing Emma from Jake, making her wake up suddenly.

"JAKE!" She screamed, jumping down, and clutching her stomach, doubling over and falling into Jake's arms.

"Come here little lady, or you won't live to see the baby." He said grabbing her wrist from behind her back, and slowly placing his hand on her stomach, nibbling her ear.

"Don't, even, dare." Jake said grabbing his wrist from her stomach.

"Jake, no." Emma said wincing in pain.

"Yes Jake, listen to the lady." He said smiling and leading Emma into the room with the iron door an Jake ran after them.

The door slammed behind them with a bang, and Jake gasped as he saw the room. It had dark, padded walls, and a bunch of equipment at the walls, shelves were arranged in strange patterns on the walls stacked with knives, saws, and most terrifying, the ground was soaked I a pool of old, dry blood.

"From the last peculiar who got impregnated. Sad isn't it, to see such a lovely peculiar soul go to waste." The man with the heavy build commented.

Jake stepped forward, a little braver then he felt.

"Can you cure them?" He croaked, tears streaming down his face.

"What?" The crippled (the one who brought them down) wright asked, turning to look him in the face.

"Can you cure them!?" Jake shouted, the croak in his voice disappearing when he was questioned a second time.

"Maybe..." The man said, a sneering smile o his face.

"Then make her better, save them both. Then you can, you can take my soul. That's what you want right? I have seen those machines before. Their for extracting peculiar souls. Well if you save them, you can have mine." Jake said stepping forward to the man.

"And why would we want your soul. It's nothing compared to what's in that." The man holding Emma said, pointing to her stomach.

"Jake... no..." Emma whispered through the pain.

"You want mine, because, because..." Jake started but was stumped. Why would they want his. I mean it was weird, but not special. Emma's was amazing, stunning.

"Yes, we wouldn't have yours because we will be taking yours anyway!" The man cackled.

"No! You want mine because, you can use me! I know you can't see them, and without Barron, well, they would eat you all whole if they got half the chance!" Jake said, finally making his case clear.

"Fine." The strong man said. "THE FLAME HAS BURST!"

He screamed that and 10 more wrights entered the room, and Jake was shoved against the wall and chained up, in full view of Emma who had now bee strapped onto the table and was screaming in agony.

"EMMA!" Jake screamed trying to get free of the cords holding him to the wall.

"AHHHHHH!" Emma screamed.

"Emma, hold in there! You'll be Ok, I promise!" Jake screamed trying to console her, and even though the room was full of wrights, and they were in the worst situation possible, he still shouted, "I love you!"

The room started to break into a cackle of laughter and they started pouring drink after drink into Emma's mouth.

Emma had been in a long 3 hour labour, and was looking like she had early died trying. Something was wrong and Jake didn't know what. The potions they had been giving her had been from a healer who had joined the wrights many years ago in Verona, the potions were to speed up the birth, and in doing so made it much worse for Emma. She had fainted 5 times already and the baby wasn't any closer to being born.

"Athena, we may need to rip it out. If we don't want the soul fragmented, that is."

"NO!" Jake screamed. "We had a bargain!"

"Bargain's off kid, now we know what it's capable of." A man said walking up to Jake with a smirk on his face. "This creature is eating her alive, and imagine what it could do once it is born!"

He walked back over and Jake started crying, whispering messages to Emma, hoping she could hear his voice.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi, sorry this ones short but the next one will be longer. Also sorry for saying Emma had fire powers in the last chapter, she doesn't, only the floating one.**

The night had passed and Jake was losing hope of Miss Peregrine rescuing them. Emma had gone 2 centimetres, but was no farther along then before. At least that meant they couldn't 'rip' it out of her.

"Hi Emma." Jake whispered from his shackles.

"Hi Jake." She whispered. They had been left overnight in the room, and Emma was put under a drink to stop the labour. It had been a long day and they were both tired and hungry.

"How's the little one?" Jake whispered, watching Emma strapped to the table with leather bound straps. She had blood all over her clothes and her hair was greasy and her forehead sweaty.

"Good, but, tired. Jake- do you think Miss Peregrine will find us in time?" She said her voice cracking with tears.

"I, I don't know. Emma I'm so sorry, but I promise if anything happens to you, I will take care of our little one."

"Thank you Jake, but I don't think they will let you. But before the sun rises, and they, they finish the job, I just want to say that I love you and I wouldn't want to be in a torture chamber with anyone else." Emma said.

"I love yo-" Jake started but then the door started to bang.

"JAKE! EMMA!" Someone shouted, and the door handle shook.

"HORACE!" They both shouted.

"HOR- AHHHHHH!" Emma screamed, the potion now wearing off with the rising sun.

"EMMA! HANG IN THERE!" They heard Bronwyn shout, before the door started to shake, and she broke it down. They saw them standing there with bloody clothes and dirt on their faces.

"Emma!" Hugh said running into the room and unstrapping the leather bonds on her hands and Fiona ran to help Jake down.

"Hi Jake!" Fiona said, hugging Jake, but he just ran straight to Emma.

"Sorry Fiona," Jake said. "Emma, are you ok?"

"Ummmm! Yeah, ah." Emma winced.

"We don't have much time, Miss Avocet, please, the baby needs to come out now." Miss Peregrine said running up with an elderly woman to Emma.

"Ok, children, out! Yes even you Jake! This will get scary so out!"

"Miss Peregrine, I'm sorry, but I refuse to leave Emma. I won't mess up again!" Jake said steeping forward as they all left.

"Well the go and comfort her, it's all you can do in her final moments. She doesn't have much time left Jake. I'm sorry I failed you Emma." Miss Peregrine said hiding her tears.

"Oh Emma!" Jake said grabbing her hand and dropping to his knees as Emma squeezed them for dear life.

"AHHHHH!" She screamed and after many more hours of screaming and blood, they heard a tiny cry.


	10. Chapter 10

"E-Emma?" Jake said to Emma's lifeless, blood-stained body.

"Jake?" Miss Peregrine said placing a hand on his shoulder. He was knelt on the floor next to her, and was still grasping her limp hand.

"Do you want to see her?" Miss Peregrine said sadly.

"She's dead." Jake said a tear climbing down his face.

"Not Emma, your baby."

It was then Jake saw the little bundle in Miss Avocet's arms, was indeed, his. His child.

"Is- is it a girl?" He asked.

"Yes."

He walked over, and carefully took the baby from Miss Avocet's arms, and sat in a metal chair at the end of Emma's bed. Miss Peregrine and Miss Avocet left.

"Hi baby... I'm sorry I'm probably not what you expected, but I can be. I promise you won't ever be sad, and- oh, look at those big, blue eyes. Just like me." Jake said cradling the child in his arms. "Well, now mum- mummy's gone, I'm all you have, and the kids I suppose. They are all out there now, waiting for you. You're so small, but have already had a huge adventure. But me and you'll just sit here, and just wait."

He placed her cheek to his and sang a soft song that his mother had taught him.

"That was beautiful..."

Jake looked up, to see Emma tilting her head to look at the sweet scene.

"Emma!" He said jumping up, and running over to her.

"Oh Jake, is it?"

"Yes, it's a girl, just like you wanted." He said kissing her forehead.

"How did you kn-"

"Emma, I know you. But how are you- Oh- MISS PEREGRINE!" Jake said handing the baby to Emma, helping her sit up, then running out to Miss Peregrine and the others. They were all sprawled out over the grass above the hut, and had teary eyes. Claire was even bawling.

"IT'S EMMA! SHE'S ALIVE! SHE'S ALIVE!" He shouted then they all ran downstairs.

"Oh Emma!" Miss Peregrine said running into the room and throwing her arms around her neck.

The baby started crying and Emma shushed them.

"Shush, she's sleeping..." Emma said cradling her baby.

"Emma?" Claire said walking up with her thumb in her mouth.

"Yes Claire?"

"Can I hold her?" She said, all tears gone now.

"Of course." Emma said and Jake picked her up and put her on the side of the bed.

"Here. Mind the head, she's beautiful, isn't she." Emma said, handing her to Claire.

"Now, Emma, would you like to be moved upstairs, to the sun. I mean it isn't exactly hygienic down here." Miss Peregrine said, helping Claire down.

"Yes, of course." Emma said, but the fear in her voice was present.

They moved her up to the sun and placed her under an oak tree at the edge of the field.

The rest all walked off to find twigs for a fire and Miss Peregrine was about to turn but was pulled back by Emma.

"Miss Peregrine, how did you manage to get rid of all the wrights exactly?" She asked.

"Well, we ambushed them outside the hut. We pounced on them and then through them unconscious into a field. Well Bronwyn did. But it was really Hugh. He was the one who set one of his bees on your cart once he noticed that the man wouldn't show his eyes. It followed you to here then Hugh called it back to report were you were. Once we found out we ran to London and grabbed Miss Avocet, then headed up here. We were as quick as possible but sadly we were a bit late." And with that she turned to help with the tents.

"Well now that's over, what should we call the little one?" Jake asked.

"You pick."

"How about Emily?" Jake suggested.

"Um, too plain. Maybe Chloe?" Emma said.

"Nah, I have a cousin called Chloe, real bitch." Jake said, stroking the baby's hair, which was now a few strands of white blonde hair.

"Maybe Raven?" Jake suggested, announcing an idea he had been sitting on for a few hours.

"Yes! I love it! It's perfect! A tribute to all the Ymbrynes that have helped us so far. I love it Jake!" Emma, said before placing a light kiss on Jake's lips.

"Well hello Raven, welcome to our peculiar world." He said taking Raven in his arms.

 **There will be more chapters, but I just want to say that the name Raven was suggested by MadameMorphine who also writes stories.**


	11. Chapter 11

As night fell on the field were the peculiar's lay, Jake was sitting by a bonfire they had made, with a sleeping Raven in his arms as the younger children danced around it, singing old welsh songs, without a care in the world.

"Claire, Bronwyn, come on now, bed time." Olive said, walking around and collecting the tin plates they had eaten off.

"Whyyyy! Raven gets to stay up, why can't we!" Claire moaned.

"She isn't awake, she's asleep because she needs to sleep in Jake's arms. But you little missy, are not a baby, so you sleep in the tent." Enoch said picking Claire up and dangling her by the feet.

"Oh Enoch put her down!" Olive said turning Claire the right way up, her in a fit of giggles. "Don't get her overexcited!"

Olive picked her up and started walking over to the biggest tent with the girls.

"Well, I suppose I had better get to bed." Jake said.

"No, you stay up, I'll give Raven to Emma." Olive said lifting the baby from Jake's arms, and sighed wistfully as she stared down at the little girl in her arms.

"I wish I could give her what you have given Emma." Enoch said sadly.

"Um...?" Jake said feeling awkward at the thing he had just said.

"Not that! I mean Raven." Enoch said.

"Well, maybe one day..." Jake said looking towards the tent that Olive had just left.

The next morning they all woke up really early with sore heads and bags under their eyes from Raven's screaming.

"I don't like babies any more. Emma promise you won't have a another!" Bronwyn said swinging from Emma's arm.

"Don't worry about that Bron, we won't." She said.

"OK, is everyone here? Good. Now after the, events, of yesterday I know you must all be tired but Miss Avocet must return home and has graciously lent us her second home. A lovely big cottage beside a beach with no peculiars for miles. Just us and a little village. And there is even two joining rooms for you and the baby Emma. And you too of course Jake. Ok, so everyone say thank you to Miss Avocet and we will be on our way." Miss Peregrine said and they all walked up and gave her their thanks and hugs.

"Thank you so much Miss Avocet." Emma said hugging her with one arm and Raven in the other.

"It was my pleasure. I'm just glad to see this little one alright." She said while cooing at Raven. "You must stay in contact with me and I want confirmation on her peculiarity." She said before turning and flying away in her bird form.

"BYE MISS AVOCET!" The little ones all screamed jumping up and waving.

"Shhh children, oh Raven." Emma said rocking the crying infant.

"Let me take her." Fiona said taking her from Emma. Emma grabbed the twin's hands and started following Miss Peregrine.

"We should be there in a few hours, as it is just two towns over." Miss Peregrine said consulting her trusty watch.

They walked and walked for almost 4 hours, each taking turns in holding Claire and Raven, Jake even carried Emma in his arms while she slept because she was so exhausted. They came across two towns just as Miss Peregrine said, the first very run down and dirty, while the other one was more joyful and suburban, well in 1940 standard. They then came across a third town with little fish mongers and white washed houses. It was very joyful, almost like the island but with better weather. They walked along the coast, having a small picnic with the little supplies they had, and soon arrived on a dirt path leading into the woods.

"Oh it's lovely!" Hugh shouted as he had run ahead and was racing Fiona.

They all ran with him to see a rather big cottage that had a view of the sea and cliffs towards the back. It had primroses in the garden and lavender around the white picket fence. The house itself was a big stone home with white shutters on the windows. It had red tiling on the roof and a pastel green door surrounded by honeysuckle.

"Wow!" Emma said walking up and quietly pushing the gate open.

"I know, it's perfect!" Horace said joining her.

"Yes, just right for us." Miss Peregrine said walking up to the door and opening it with a gold key that had a ruby in the centre.

"What's the ruby for Miss P?" Enoch asked.

"Oh, just one off the old peculiar symbols. This home actually used to belong to the society for Ymbryne protection. We would come here during my days at the academy for our Easter holidays. The good days for peculiars." She said pushing open the door to reveal a quaint little hallway that opened out to a large kitchen, with saucepans hanging from the ceiling. The living r4oom was comfortable with plush cushions and pictures of the tow on the walls.

The lounge was much more fancy with floral prints and a little writing desk in the corner. It had a grand fireplace and little ornaments lining the shelves.

The bedrooms were fit for two each and had twin beds and matching duvets with a different colour in every room.

"Now, Claire and Bronwyn in here, Olive and Fiona in there, Hugh you are with Millard and Enoch you with Horace. The twins can be together in here. I'm in the one at the end of the hall and Jake, you and Emma are in here. It was set up for any new-borns that were in our care." Miss Peregrine said allowing the couple to tour the room themselves.

It had a bay window in the middle alineing with the double doors, and a four poster bed in front of them. There was a chest of drawers in one corner and a vanity in the other. It had wood panelling on the bottom half of the walls and red/pink wallpaper on the top half. It was quite ordinary, but pretty. On the right hand side was sliding panel doors leading to a light baby room. There was a wood basinet in the corner with a little mobile. A matching changing table and wardrobe were the only other pieces of furniture. The ceiling was covered in little sparkling lights which looked strangely magical. Toys and dolls scattered the floor and a rocking horse in the corner. There was also a rocking chair for either Emma or Jake to sit with Raven.

"Oh Jake." Emma said leaning into him with tears in her eyes, and her, Jake and Raven had a big hug to celebrate their new home.

"THAT'S MINE ENOCH!"

"BACK OFF HORACE!"

"TWINS STOP TURNING MY HEARTS STONE!"

"Well we better get back to chaos." Jake said, kissing Emma's forehead and set Raven into the crib for a good, long nap.


	12. Chapter 12

The baby cried long and hard that night, keeping the whole household up.

"EMMA CAN YOU PLEASE MAKE YOUR CHILD SHUT UP! SOME OF US NEED TO GET OUR BEAUTY SLEEP AND SHARING WITH ENOCH IS BAD ENOUGH!" Horace said stomping in for the 3 time that night in his satin pyjama's and silk nightgown.

"SHH HORACE! Go and put some cloth in your ears!" Emma hissed rocking Raven in her arms, walking around the room while Jake was downstairs fixing a bottle for Raven.

Horace stomped out and Jake ran upstairs to give Raven her milk.

"Jake is it rude to say I want out?" Emma asked.

"Emma, I'm just glad I'm not doing this alone." Jake said taking Raven and kissing Emma's forehead.

As dawn broke the next day Jake was still rocking Raven as the rain pounded on the window.

"Raven, please be quiet... Horace will get grumpy soon." Jake said chuckling.

"Jake?" Claire said walking in and climbing on Jake's lap as he rocked on the rocking chair.

"Yes Claire. Sorry it's a bit noisy, did it wake you?"

"Yes. Enoch is a little bit annoyed though."

"Is he?" Jake said rubbing his forehead.

"Yes, I am Jake! Now give me the baby!" Enoch said extending his arms for Raven.

"Enoch, I'm not sure..." Emma said leaning by the doorway.

"I won't kill her and make her walk around with the undead! I just want to help make her shut up!" Enoch said, taking Raven in his arms and making silly faces and cooing at her.

"Wow?" Emma said, as Raven began to calm down, and then fell asleep in Enoch's arms. All of a sudden, the rain outside stopped and the clouds parted to show a pitch black, starry sky.

"What the-?" Jake stuttered, confused at the sudden change in weather.

"Why is it?" Emma said.

"Is it night time again?" Claire said hopping off Jake's knee.

"I guess so?" Jake said.

"Ok, well goodnight." Claire said skipping out of the room.

 **Sorry its short but its all I have. Will post more tomorrow.**


	13. Chapter 13

"Miss Peregrine?" Jake said, walking out the back door to see Miss P sitting on a bench facing the water.

"Yes Jacob. What is troubling you today?" She said not looking at him.

"It- it's just Raven. Some strange things have been happening and I wanted to ask will this be hard for Emma and me? The whole peculiar thing." He asked sitting next to her clasping his hands.

"Jake. We do not know whether the child has a peculiarity yet. Of course there is a chance but, even if there is, it would be harder for her then you." Miss P said turning to give him a warm smile.

"But Miss Peregrine. She does!"

"What?" Miss P said jumping up out of her chair from the shock.

"I don't know for sure, but when she gets upset, strange things happen with the-"

"Weather..." Miss Peregrine said gazing off into trees.

"Miss Peregrine?" Emma said coming out of the house.

"Quickly! Get the others Jake, it's time we figured this out once and for all."

Once Jake had gathered all the kids into the living room, and Emma had gotten Raven up from her nap, which happened to be when a thunder storm arrived.

"Hush now baby girl.." Emma whispered lovingly to Raven.

"Give her to me Emma." Enoch said taking the crying infant and proceeded to coo at her and make her laugh, which in turn made the storm disappear. Until she began to wail and the weather turned stormy and scary, the house rocked and the lights flickered as the wires spun around.

"Miss Peregrine?" Fiona said shocked to see her dear garden be ripped to shreds outside.

"Miss Peregrine make it stop!" Hugh said hiding his face in Olives dress.

"ENOCH!"

"What!" He shouted over the wind and rain.

"MAKE HER LAUGH!" Miss Peregrine yelled over the children's screams.

Enoch looked scared and incapable of making anyone laugh. "I- I can't..." He stammered, shoving Raven into Jake's arms which only made her scream more.

As the others all clung to furniture for fear of the storm, praying and crying, Jake threw his arms around Emma and started whispering to both his girls.

"Shhh Raven... It's alright, mummy and daddy are here, it's ok... Shhhh... don't be afraid of the big bad storm..." And with more loving words the storm died down and Rave was left shaking with fear in Emma and Jake's arms.

"Well. I think it's quite clear she does have a peculiarity." Miss Peregrine said.

"It's called Meteorokinesis. It's very rare for a peculiar, and the most peculiars with this can do is cause a light rain. But I suppose Raven has two peculiar parents, with two of the rarest peculiarities ever recorded." Miss Peregrine said fondling over Raven. It was a few minutes later and everyone else has dispersed.

"We're rare!" Jake said aghast.

"Yes Jake. Anything to do with elements are rare. I have actually the rarest peculiars in my care as the board of Ymbrynes thought it best to put the most precious with someone a bit stronger then the others. It's probably why you have all survived so many attacks. But anyway, Olive has fire, Fiona is earth, and Emma wind, so therefore they are rare."

"What about me? I'm not special?"

"Jake your peculiarity is the rarest in my care." Miss Peregrine explained.

"R-really?" Jake stammered.

"Yes. Yours is genetic, and I would say Raven shall have it also."

"Well isn't that something. Our daughter is rare. Aren't you our special girl Raven." Emma said bending down to tickle Raven who immediately began to laugh and the sun came out.

"We need to contain this. If the council finds out she is here they will try to put her in a facility alone. And both of you would be separated and tested on."

"Tested, what do you mean tested?" Emma said a edge to her voice.

"Well, they would put you under a deep sleep and try to make you have more children Emma. Enough to kill you. But the wrights would find you and make you have so many children they could build an army of children as powerful as Raven. They would steal the rest of my wards and when the come of age do the same to them. It would be horrible. Just to have some powerful Peculiars in their control. Sell them off to gypsies, experiments, world domination. That's why we must control Raven."

"Oh no." Emma said, her face turning pale.


	14. Chapter 14

"I love you so much." Emma murmured into Jake's shoulder as she woke from a nap at his side. They had taken a picnic up to a hill behind the house and were enjoying each others company before they had to return to the house down the steep hill.

"Who you dreaming 'bout?" Jake teased.

"No one in particular." Emma grinned. "Just a handsome boy with blue eyes and black hair." She said running her fingers through his hair and tugging at a lock.

"Were is he I'll kill him." He teased back, pulling Emma on top of him and tickling her until she called truce.

"Jake?" Emma said hugging her knees and leaning into him.

"Yes Emma Bloom?"

"What do you think she'll be like?"

"Who? Raven?"

"Yeah, I mean will she be like you, or me. Or what if she looks like my father!? Or any of my relatives for that matter?!" Emma said sitting up looking worried.

"Don't worry Emma, I have good genes. Even if you don't." He joked, but Emma didn't find it funny.

"Jake, seriously! My father is still alive, and what if he finds us, he'll kill me for having a child out of wedlock." Emma said biting her nail and staring out over the landscape.

"He won't find out. And anyway, I promise that if he tries to hurt you or anyone for that matter, I will kill him. Ok?" Jake said pulling Emma down so she was resting on his chest.

"Ok."

They got their things packed up and headed down the hill, Emma carrying the tartan blanket and Jake the basket. About half way down the road, with trees in all directions and only a few friendly farmers having passed the couple, Emma doubled over onto the ground.

"Emma!" Jake said dropping his stuff and scooping her into his arms.

"Sorry Jake, just got out of breath. Lets just get home so I can rest."

"Ok, but I'm carrying you." Jake said.

"What about the blanket and basket?"

"Um... Oh! I know!" Jake said putting Emma down, and helping her onto his back in a piggy back manner. She was quite small and obviously as light as a feather, so holding her and the luggage would be easy.

"Ok, now, off we go!" Jake said marching towards the house. As the walked down many more familiar paths and streams, they both thought about the past month they had spent in their new home. The plush mattresses and hallway mirror with a crack in the top right corner, was second nature to them, and the sound of the waves crashing against the rocks during Raven's fits seemed to unfazed them by now. A month since Raven had been brought to the house, and a lot had happened. Many warm days filled with fun had kept them entertained, and the minor differences in Raven and even the younger children's attitude had improved. It was strange to think of them being the pale, dead looking children Jake had returned to on the boat in Blackpool. They were full of life, and with enough open space had learned to master their Peculiarities with Miss Peregrine's supervision. But something was missing for Jake...

The past few nights he had been waking during his sleep to see visions of his parents in tears, performing daily tasks. First it was his fathers phone call to his mother, then his father returning home, his mother crying, missing posters, even a memorial, and a few days ago a funeral. He had been seeing his old life fall apart, and in doing so made him want it back more then ever. Even if it was only for a few hours, he wanted to play Xbox, have an argument with his dad, go to school, work a job, even do PE. But ever night he would jump up in tears and Emma would coax him back to bed. He knew if it wasn't for Raven and Emma he wouldn't be able to live.

"I wish they knew." He said before they entered the house. Saying it in his head so many times had made it slip out.

"Who knew? Jake what are you talking about?" Emma said before turning the key to the front door.

"Um... I... ugh, my parents. They wouldn't be happy, but at least they would know." He said tilting his head down.

"Jake," Emma said wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his forehead. "They would be happy. Raven is beautiful."

"She takes after her mother." Jake said putting his forehead on hers.

"She has your eyes."

"Your nose."

"Your paler skin."

"Your slender frame."

"Your hair Jake. Raven black just like her daddy's."

As they fell asleep that night, Emma couldn't help but think there must be a way, a way to bring them here. To meet Raven, see Jake, even...

"Miss Peregrine?" Emma said peeking into her study the next morning.

"Yes Emma?" She said putting her pen down and turning her chair towards her.

"I was just wondering Miss, Jake misses his family so, and it might be good for Raven, I was just wondering if maybe there was a way to bring them here?" She said pausing for a no, but was surprised to hear;

"Well, I didn't want to have to do this but, there is a way."

"Really! Like for real!"

"Emma please use proper English, and yes, yes there is. It is very hard, and my brother Caul and his minions were the first to do it successfully, well the first time recorded successfully. Well it involves pulling the people or person through a unbreakable time loop, which is easier said then done. It is a horrid process if you aren't careful and Caul was not which actually resulted in the person dying and the method is also horrible for the peculiar to perform. To do this you need 2 very strong, powerful Ymbrynes, and yes I am able to be one of them, and pull them through with coaxing and such. For Jacob's parents to come to us here would be very difficult as we are not in a loop but I do believe if I started one and pulled them through then we could catch up to you all in a day or so. This experiment is highly dangerous and I will need up to three weeks to successfully find an Ymbryne, get permission from the council, and then test it. Never mind finding Jake's parents and convincing them. Also a trained hypnosis would need to be called in afterwards, but yes there is a way to bring them here. Now if you want this done I would suggest closing your mouth, walk out of my office and don't breath a word about it until I give you approval. Good day Emma and please can you tell Olive that in 15 minutes to not set fire to the wicker basket in the living room?" Miss Peregrine said consulting her watch and then turning back to her letter she had been reading. Emma was left to leave astonished and overwhelmed with information.

 **Sorry the chapter looks short but it is actually really long and took ages as it all got deleted and I had to re-write the whole thing. But chapters will be shorter and this is more to do with family life not so much just Emma and Jacob. So sorry if you don't like it.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you all for the lovely comments! Also this is Tania's idea.**

As Emma joined the others in the living room, she noticed that they were all sitting around in a depressing slump. Olive was playing with a fire ball and Bronwyn and Fiona were playing pat cake, while the boys all listened to the radio.

"What's wrong guys?" Emma said taking Raven away from Claire who was trying to dress her up.

"Raven's really happy. What couldn't be wrong!" Enoch complained flinging his head to the air.

"Excuse me but Raven is allowed to be happy." She said bouncing the baby in her arms.

"I mean the heat! When she's happy its sunny, and we are boiling hot!" he complained.

"Oh, sorry guys, I just don't feel heat. Here." She said and she took a deep breath before blowing all the breath she had which cause a small tornado.

"Thanks Em." Millard said flopping onto the ground.

"My pleasure." She said nodding her head and dancing around the room with Raven. "She's getting more hair, and it's definitely black Jake. And blue eyes! Oh don't you look pretty Raven." Emma announced holding her nose to Raven's.

"Yeah, sure. If you say so." Jake said closing his eyes on the couch.

"What's wrong?" She said sitting next to him.

"Just bored I guess. In my old house we had TV, and McDonalds, and a play station. I miss it, that's all." He sighed.

"Well you won't have to wait for long!"

"What? Emma what have you done?" He said, fear in his voice.

"Miss Peregrine is bringing your parents here!" She said jumping on the couch.

"Wha- wh-?" Jake stammered.

"She's making a loop and will be bringing them here to meet Raven!" She squealed.

"Thank you Emma!" Jake said throwing his arms around Emma's neck.

"Its ok, I want to meet them too! You don't think they'll have a problem with their only son having a teen pregnancy?" She said, and Jakes face fell.

"Oh god... Oh Christ." He said getting up and sprinting outside.

"Jake." Emma said getting up, handing Raven to Horace who pulled a face at the baby.

She ran out to the garden, to see Jake bending over a seat, his hair in his face and a worried expression. His eyes were closed but she already knew he hadn't seen her.

"Jake?" She whispered putting a hand on his shoulder and hugging him around his waist.

"Emma, he said then turned to give her a proper hug. "I'm sorry..." He whispered in her ear.

"For what?" She said laughing.

"For over exaggerating. I don't regret Raven, but my parents won't be happy. They'll hate her. The name, the way she looks like me, they aren't like us Emma. They never liked the way I look, and the won't like the whole peculiar thing. I love it, but the like sensible. Nothing strange, never think beyond their own lives. And something as wonderful as Raven, they would never appreciate her for what she is. Our baby. They would always see a mistake, a burden on us. But she isn't Em. She's perfect and I- I- I want them to think so too." He said bending his head, and Emma waited less then a second before giving him a sweet kiss. Not suggestive, not fake, just an I love you kiss. The one thing that made Jake feel confident in this world.

"I love you Jake, and I'm sure we'll win them round." She said kissing his nose and whipping his tears with her sleeve before turning and walking with him back to the open French doors.

"Emma!" She heard coming from the top stairs. A distress call and then Enoch came running down. Sweat and tears streaming his face, and worried eyes.

"It's Olive, she- something's wrong!" He mumbled.

"I'll go upstairs." She said sprinting upstairs and seeing Horace play with Raven out of the corner of her eye, her pulling on his top hat and disappearing as it fell on her head.

"Olive?" She said tapping the bathroom door slightly.

"Emma..." She said opening the door and giving her a big hug, tears running down her chalk white face.

"What is it Olive? You really gave Enoch a fright, I mean he was in a state do-"

"Emma I'm pregnant!" She cried.


	16. Chapter 16

"Are- are you sure?" Emma said tears forming in her eyes.

"Yes! Oh Emma!" Olive shrieked giving her friend a big hug. "I'm so happy!" She cried.

"Olive, you have to tell Enoch!" Emma persisted holding Olive back. "AND Miss Peregrine!"

"I know, I know! They will be so happy!" She said dancing around the landing, in a dazed state, before falling on the ground in a heap.

"Ughhh..." She groaned.

"OLIVE!" Emma cried, running down to her and helping her up.

"I just, oh Emma, that was wonderful!"

"WONDERFUL?! When I had a fit it was agony!"

"Yes agony! But a wonderful agony! A child Emma! My child! Just for me and Enoch! I can buy clothes, and toys, oh Emma I know you think me impossible to do this but I can! I can bear pain and burns and scalds I can deal with thus! It hurts but I can do it!" She cried.

"Olive, I'm calling Miss Peregrine upstairs."

"No Emma." She said taking her arm, a sudden look of fear flashed through her eyes for a brief second.

"Olive, I have to. I know you can't do this on your own. Please, let me help you." She said sternly. Olive nodded, but ran ahead of Emma and threw herself down on Enoch who was crossed legged on the carpet playing nervously with a dead doll. As Olive jumped on his back and wrapped her legs around his waist he jumped in shock.

"Olive! Are you ok! I was so worried! Please tell me what's wrong!" He said sitting on his knees hugging her fiercely.

"I'm pregnant Enoch! Isn't it amazing!" She squealed, but Enoch just swayed for a second before fainting.

Olive and Enoch (after getting Enoch up) went out to the garden to speak to Miss Peregrine. The children had been in the living room had heard it all and Claire, the twins and Bronwyn were now playing with Raven, excited for a new baby to play with as well. Outside the Emma, Horace, Fiona, Jake, Millard, and Hugh were all staring out the window at the couple. Enoch's white face whitened when Miss Peregrine started frowning, and Olive was just crying into Enoch's shoulder.

A lot of "So irresponsible!"

And, "You should be crying young lady!"

even, "AND WHEN YOU JUST WITNESSED FIRST HAD WHAT EMMA AND JACOB WENT THROUGH WITH RAVEN!"

When they finally came back inside Miss Peregrine called all the children, (apart from Claire and Bronwyn and the twins) into her office to have a talk.

"Ok, NO MORE INTERCOURSE!" She screamed, losing her cool. They all hung their heads especially Emma, Olive and Enoch, but Jake, Hugh and Millard started sniggering.

"Jacob, what is so funny! You are the reason Olive here is in the same situation Emma was in!" She screamed and Hugh burst out laughing sending bees flying everywhere, and Hugh started wheezing on the floor laughing.

"THAT'S MY FUCKING GIRLFRIEND YOU BASTARD!" Enoch shouted before trying to strangle Jake.

"Not literally Enoch! I mean he and Emma set a bad example! But I feel this may have happened anyway. So Olive would you please stay in here, and Enoch if you can grow up soon so can you. NOW GET OFF THE FLOOR MILLARD!" She screamed. "And if either of you get Fiona pregnant someday I will kill you!"

She pushed them out of the room and the three 9-11 years old blushed. Especially Fiona and Hugh.

"Do you two have a thing?" Emma asked Hugh and Fiona, and they jumped away shaking their heads. Still blushing.

"You were very immature in there Jake. Bad example indeed, I say you should both be grounded for life! But no matter, I am off to the tailors for a new suit. Fiona, would you care to join me?" Horace announced.

"Ugh, do I have to!"

"If you want some daffodil seeds from the florist." He smirked.

"Coming!" She said grabbing her brown jacket from the hall floor and sprinting off, the legs of her overalls and plaits flowing in the wind. They all chose to ignore Hugh staring at her in awe as she ran trying to catch a butterfly.

"HEY WAIT UP!" He called running after them kicking a football.

"He definitely likes her." Millard said confidently. "Pay up Jake."

"No! There's still time! Not until they kiss at least!" Jake persisted.

"They did kiss! When Fiona scored a goal yesterday in football he gave her a kiss on the cheek! This just proves my theory!" Millard said proudly. "Why do you think the bird said all those things to them! I can't have kids! I'm invisible!"

"Suppose, here take my money!" Jake gave in, holing out a few copper coins to Millard.

"Cool, well I'm away to catch up with them. Here." He said taking his clothes off and sprinting down the road for sweets.

"Does it ever bother you how much Millard is naked around us?" Jake asked Emma.

"Yeah. Its even worse when your used to it."


	17. Chapter 17

**Promise will get to Jake's parents in next part.**

"Jake?" Emma asked as they lay in bed that night, her in his arms and his arms around her. Raven was in the room over, sleeping, dreaming, not a care in the world.

"Yes Emma."

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what Emma?"

"Say me name? All the time?"

"I- I don't know. I guess that spending months without you, it just makes me want to say it. To stop you from disappearing from me again." Jae said kissing her head.

"Cute. But you know I won't disappear. As long as you promise me something."

"Anything Emma."

"That you won't disappear again either."

"Never." And with that they fell asleep in each others arms, only to wake at the sun pouring in their window and a crying baby turning the sun to rain.

"Oh Jake look at this!" Emma said holding up a sweet, white, knitted cardigan for Raven as they strolled through the town. Jake and Emma had taken Raven to the nearest village to buy some clothes, as she had gotten so good at controlling her abilities, even for a 2 month old. They had taken the chance and brought Claire along who was demanding to push the pram. Raven was laughing at Jake who was making faces into the pram. Claire was 'attempting' to copy.

"Jake!" Emma said, cross this time.

"What!"

"How about this for her Sunday best. With the white shoes we bought her earlier." Emma said holding a blue dress with white flower prints and the white cardigan from before.

"Sure, it's really cute."

"Oh and wouldn't it go with her eyes just perfectly! How would you feel about wearing something blue on Sundays. Not like a dress obviously, but maybe a blue tie. It would go with your eyes too, Jake are you listening to me?" She said hands on hips as Jake started pulling faces at Claire who was being pestered by some kids for being 'not from 'round these parts'.

"Lift your hair Claire." Jake whispered, before Emma noticed he wasn't listening. So Claire lifted her curls and snarled a bit and the kids ran away. The pair were in a fit of giggles after seeing the kids run to their parents and tell them, but they however seemingly didn't believe them.

"Jake did you just let Claire scare those children!"

"Er, no?

"Jake they are children! It could traumatize them for life, no offence Claire. But Jake! How could you! You-" She started but Jake pulled her in for a kiss and she shut up.

"EW!" Claire said laughing.

"Oh yeah!" Jake said hoisting her onto his shoulder and giving her a kiss o the cheek. "Haha! Gotta!"

Emma kissed her cheek too and soon two old women were coming up, admiring Claire and Raven, wondering about personal things.

"Oh you are very young to be married!"

"We're not married ma'm."

"Well then who are these children?"

"Their our daughters. Adopted daughter." Emma added pointing to Claire.

"Oh. Wedlock..." The smaller old woman mumbled.

"How old are you anyway?"

"I'm 17." Jake said,

"I'm 8- 16." Emma said stopping herself.

"And I'm 24! But Raven's only little. And Jake, I'm not called Rose! I'm Claire! Emma tell him!"" Claire said happy she got her age right.

"She's just joking, she's only 6. And she likes to give us all different names. I'm actually called Candice, and this is Oliver. The baby's name is Olivia." Emma said with a nervous laugh, while Jake covered Claire's mouth's.

"That was close." Jake sighed once they had left.

"Yeah, I know. Claire you can't say your real age, ok. You are now called Rose when you are in town. And you are 6 and me and Jake's daughter. Alright?" She said bending down to Claire.

"Ok, 6, Rose, daughter, 6, Rose daughter, 6, rose-" Claire mumbled the whole way down the road trying to get it right, and they hoped she would stop saying it once she got inside, but no, she insisted on telling it to everybody! And al the younger one's demanded a new name for town.

"My name is William!" Horace announced.

"I'm Samantha!" Fiona said, "It sounds much better then Fiona."

"I'm Lucy!" Bronwyn giggled.

"Can I be Oscar?" Hugh asked.

"The twins don't go to town so they don't get one. I'm Sam!" Millard said proudly, which upset the twins very much.


	18. Chapter 18

It had been 6 months since Olive had announced her pregnancy, and since there were no specialists in 1940 who could tell them the gender, it was still a mystery. Miss Peregrine had given the red head some southing black current which had slowed down the pregnancy considerably. With the rate she was going soon she's be 9 months along and fully ready to give birth unlike Emma who had hardly any time. Because of this, Enoch and Olive had taken the room Olive had been staying in, and Fiona had to go in with Bronwyn and Claire while Horace got a room to himself, which caused a lot of arguments over dinner that week.

"Ok, well who WANTS to share with Horace!" Miss Peregrine said, which ended the conversation pretty quickly.

As for Jake's parents coming, Miss Peregrine had the equipment and Ymbrynes to help at the ready, so all they needed was for the fall to come so they would know the grief was gone and they would be more willing to go.

"Jacob, I will ask you to prepare a room, so Horace while Jacob's parents are here you will be sleeping in with Millard and Hugh. Oh don't look so glum boys, it's only for two weeks!" Miss Peregrine said to Jake as they were all having tea in the outside patio.

"Thank you Miss Peregrine. I really appreciate this, you have done so much for me, I don't know how to thank you."

"Just thank her by not running away back to America." Emma said leaning over behind him and kissing his cheek slowly before kissing Raven's mop of black hair. She was sitting on Jake's knee and he had been bouncing her which was making her laugh a lot. Raven was almost one years old, and her bright blue eyes and black hair made her look like Jake more every day. She had Emma's face though, and was quite small like her, which only made her look sweeter. She had learnt to control her peculiarity and had learnt to make snow in her hands and gusts of wind when it was warm during the hot summers days.

"Can we play with Raven!" Millard said taking her in his arms and lifting her up in the air making fighter jet noises. Her curls blowing in the wind and a wide, smile on her face.

"Millard be careful! You hurt her, I HURT YOU!" Jake yelled after Millard, who was laughing.

So as Millard, Hugh and Fiona ran around garden, they saw something that caught their eyes so Fiona took Raven and put her on her hip (Raven was sucking her thumb which was very cute) and Millard ran forward to inspect.

In the hedge, behind a few trees they saw a gate in the hedge and couldn't see through the boards, so he and Hugh started shoving against it with all their might, and it eventually gave way to reveal a beautiful garden. The trees were adorned with holiday lights from long ago, and the over grown moss on the table was covering the marble garden furniture like a soft, green blanket. Hanging up on a tree at the other end of a small lagoon was a swing. It had old rope tying it to the tree branch up above their heads and the wooden seat was old, and brown with age. Lotus flowers were lying in the lagoon, having floated down from the cherry blossom tree in the corner. It was beautiful, but they simply couldn't understand how it was still in bloom.

"What...?" Hugh said aloud, to no one in particular.

"Look, look at this." Fiona called, as she pointed towards a great oak tree that had twinkling lights floating from the tall branches. The tree was old and sturdy, and on each branch was a name, a symbol, and they all linked together. On one they saw Enoch's name, which was bold and clear, with links between him and others, through ivy chains. Everyone had a story. Everyone had a history.

"MISS PEREGRINE!" Hugh called as he sprinted through the garden. "YOU HAVE TO COME LOOK AT THIS!"

Once they had everyone in the garden, sitting by the waters edge and all marvelling at the grand oak that stood before them. Miss Peregrine had called them to the garden only minutes before and they were all expecting to hear what this grand tree could tell them.

"This dear children, is the garden of remberance." Miss Peregrine said which sparked interest in them all, as most had heard of it, but believed it just a myth told to children.

"I have been waiting to tell of this place, I would have told you all sooner, but I feared it would ruin you. Most just believe this to be a story, fairy tale if you will, told to young wards by Ymbrynes over the years. But it is so much more. This is a place for all peculiar history. All of your family ancestry. It can show the peculiar flash backs to their darkest times. It is basically a family tree, but for every family. You see when a peculiar dies their soul goes here. To rest until the next family member to be blessed with their peculiarity, then it would be unleashed again and the cycle would continue. Sometimes the tree stops and sometimes it doesn't, but each one holds precious memories, and that is why it is often known to be a simple legend to most. Because it must be, or the horror some, people, can cause would be terrible for all our kind. Now, that is why it will be locked and NEVER opened again." Miss Peregrine explained getting up from the stone she had been sitting on.

 **This will be elaborated on in the next chapter, but don't ask questions on it. Also I know this wasn't a good chapter but it will all make sense later. And if it was badly worded, and weirdly written, especially about Olive, sorry, just wanted to get smaller chapter out.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Really sorry there aren't any chapters, but I'm going on holiday for a few weeks and there will be more in about 4 weeks. Sorry.**


	20. Chapter 20

"Jake." Emma called as she was pulling Ravens arm through a sleeve in her dress. "Can you grab Ravens coat?"

It had been three weeks since they had discovered the garden and the tree, and Emma was really struggling to keep the kids out so Miss Peregrine could work on getting Jake's parents to the house.

The day before three fellow Ymbrynes had arrived (Miss Swallow, Miss Robin, and Miss Avocet) and the whole house was in a frenzy to get the house ready for the arrival. Olive had been craving a lot of food and was constantly lying on the couch ordering Enoch around, Enoch was freaking out.

"Here." Jake said distracted and placed the coat on the bed.

"Jake what are you worried about?" Emma asked wrapping here arms around his waist from behind.

"Nothing." He said walking out of the room in a rush.

"Your daddy is a nervous wreck! Yes he is! Yes he is!" Emma said cooing at Raven.

"Jacob!" Miss Peregrine said stepping out of her office and stopping him in his tracks. "Will you please help Claire and Bronwyn get ready. They have clothes sitting on their bed. Also go tell Millard he has to put clothes on whether he likes it or not."

As she started marching down the corridor Jake ran into an empty bedroom. He flopped himself down onto the single bed, it sagging under his weight.

"Ugh. Why do they have to come! Why today! Why now!" He thought before bouncing up and going to help the kids get ready.

A few hours later Miss Peregrine and her friends left the house to get Jakes parents, and the children were all fussing around trying to look presentable.

"Hugh!" Emma said tugging his knitted vest over his head and helping him put it on the right way around. "Honestly Hugh! 69 years old and you can't even dress yourself!"

As Hugh mumbled about unfairness, Emma was once again distracted by Claire who had decided to start having a tantrum about wanting a nap.

"They're coming!" Fiona shouted and they all rushed into the hall to stand in the narrow corridor for a proper greeting. Emma, Olive, Jake, and Enoch at the back, and the younger ones in front.

As the door clicked and they heard mumbling, Bronwyn and Claire could hardly hole in their excitement, Horace straightened his top hat, and Jake looked about to vomit. Emma gave Raven to him and squeezed his arm for support. "You've done great so far." She whispered.

The door opened and Miss Peregrine brought Jakes parents in, they looked startled and tired, but other than that, great and once they saw Jake the pushed past the small crowd and threw their arms around him. The children all edged into the living room and Emma took Raven from Jake just in time to stop her from being smothered by Jake mother hugging him.

"Oh Jakey!" She wailed and the tears streamed down her face.

"What happened to you Jake! You worried us sick!" His dad asked while clapping his back.

"Nothing. Mum Geoffme!" He grumbled.

"Jacob do not talk to your mother like that! She has been worried sick for months and you couldn't even be bothered to call! You turn up out of the blue sawing your in Blackpool when you should be in Wales! Then you run away when you get home! AND THEN THIS CRAZY LADY TURNS UP MONTHS LATER TELLING US YOU ARE IN ENGLAND IN BLOODY 1940 AND YOU ARE LIVING WITH YOUR GRANDADS OLD FRIENDS!" Jakes dad screamed and Claire hid behind Emma's back, while Bronwyn grabbed Enoch's hand.

"Dad please, let me explain!"

Silence fell and then Jake continued.

"Well... Actually... That's true. You are in 1940, and these are granddads friends, and well, I'm peculiar."

"WHAT!" His dad screamed.

"Granddads stories are true! They all are! The children's home, the monsters, his friends! He could see the monsters that no one else could, and so can I! And these are my friends!"

"Ok! Prove it! Prove your 'peculiar'!" Franklin said with air quotes.

"Mr Portman, I believe this can all be solved very quickly. You see Jacobs Peculiarity is quite hard to prove as there are no hollows present, and being as brave as he is they are all dead, and I see no soul jars around, so here." Emma said, handing Raven to Jake, and quickly stepping into the living room where she unbuckled her shoes and quickly floated up to the ceiling. Then Hugh stepped in as well and started making bees fly around in a neat pattern. After that Bronwyn lifted Claire with one hand turned around and Claire lifted her hair to show her second mouth. Horace then projected a dream onto the wall of him buying clothes, Millard went in too as they seemed to have not seen him yet even in clothes. Fiona then made a simple plant in the corner grow twice in size and Enoch helped heavily pregnant Olive off the couch were he made a clay model from his pocket come alive and Olive lit the fire place with her bare hands.

"Oh my god." Franklin and Maryann whispered while Miss Peregrine smiled with proudness for her children then stepped in and bowed saying.

"Is this sir, proof enough?"

She then turned into a bird.


	21. Chapter 21

"Oh Jake! I'm so sorry for doubting you!" Were the words everyone expected to hear but instead Franklin and Maryann Portman just fainted.

"Oh dear. Well I guess we had better move them to their rooms. Bronwyn? Would you mind?" Miss Peregrine said before moving to the kitchen to prepare a grand dinner for them all.

As Fiona was trying to coax the plant to go back to its original shape and Hugh and Millard were running around trying to catch bees with a net, Jake managed to slip away. He ran upstairs and before Emma could even turn around he was gone. He ran to his bedroom, put Raven down for a nap and decided he needed a walk. So he slipped on his rain jacket and tiptoed down the stairs and into the now raining backyard. He edged his way around the house careful to not go past any windows before he fled into the Ymbrynes garden and sat under the great tree before falling asleep. The last thing he saw was the twinkling lights in the tree before he fell into a long, deep sleep.

A few hours later he was woken up to hear Emma calling out into the darkness, in a big jacket over her hair, and boots on under he nightgown. She had a distressed look on her face and had a croaky voice, and as Jake was just waking up he saw her sink onto the muddy ground beside the pond.

"EMMA!" He said stumbling to his feet and running towards her, before taking her in his arms and covering her in his rain coat and sprinting back to the house.

"Jake! Where have you be- Emma!?" Miss Peregrine said before helping Jake place her on a couch.

"Enoch fetch me a cloth." Miss Peregrine demanded and the children all looked up. They had been sitting beside the fire listening to stories about Jake from his parents who were sitting on two armchairs. Everyone had tea apart from Claire, Bronwyn and the twins who had hot cocoa.

"Oh no! Is she alright!" Maryann said standing up and going to give Emma a blanket.

"Yes she's fine Mrs Portman, just a bit of a scare."

"What scared her? Was it Jacob? Is that why you missed dinner?" She pressed on.

"Yes, I.. I fell asleep under a tree. She must have came out looking for me."

"How awful. I feel awful. Poor girl, single mother, I mean you have to feel bad this happened-"

"What?!" Jake said jumping to his feet with a shocked look on his face.

"Well that baby, Raven is that her name? I mean it's not like the father is here seeing as the young man Enoch is with Olive-"

"Miss P! Why did you let her believe this!"

"I thought it best to let you explain. Please don't be angry Jacob, me and Emma didn't think it our place." Miss Peregrine said.

"Jake what's going on?" Franklin said getting up and putting a hand on Maryann's shoulder.

"Children bedtime! Give Jake some time to talk to his parents please. And Bronwyn could you take Emma to her room-"

"No Miss P, I'm fine." Emma said sitting up groggily.

"I'll take her up." Jake said kissing Emma's forehead and carrying her in his arms up the stairs.

As he lay her on the bed and started pulling the blankets around her she said, "Jake what happened? All I remember is seeing the pond then-"

"You fell. And now I kinda have to tell my parents about Raven."

"What? Why?" Emma whispered.

"They thought you were a single mother. And I didn't think it fair to let them think that, also I think they may be suspicious." And with that he got up, turned off the gas lamp and walked down the stairs. He saw his mother sitting on an armchair, Miss Peregrine standing next to the fire and his father bending over the mantle place.

Jake sat down on the sofa only to jump up with a shout.

"MILLARD!"

"Sorry Jake! Not my fault you can't see me!"

"Millard! Bed Now!" Miss Peregrine said grabbing him by the hair to make sure he didn't sneak off and started trudging him up the stairs.

"I'll give you some time alone." She said before lecturing Millard about privacy and rudeness.

"Jake what's going on." Franklin asked.

"Dad, Emma's my girlfriend." Jake said waiting for a response.

His dad sighed before continuing, "Jake I don't think this is a good idea."

"What do you mean-"

"Jake you can't date a girl with a kid! I mean she seems nice enough, but it's not your responsibility and this isn't your child, you shouldn't have to pay for her mistakes-"

"Oh honestly Franklin! How idiotic can you be!" Jake's mother announced. She had caught on.

"Dad I don't think you get it-"

"No I do son. You think you thought you could have a perfect family, but you can come home with us and find a different girl! Have your own child-"

"Dad!"

"Jake don't interrupt me! Now-"

"Franklin!"

"Dad Raven IS my daughter!"

Silence fell on the room and Jake put his head in his hands and Franklin looked at him in shock.

"No! Maryann he can't be! He's a virgin! I know he's been away for like nearly a year, but he's still only 17!"

"Well OBVIOUSLY HE ISN'T!"

"Maryann! Raven can't be his! I just! Jake is this true!?"

But Jake just stood up and ran up the stairs. He ran to the empty bedroom and slammed the door.

"Franklin you have to talk to him!"

"Why! He messed up!"

"She's your granddaughter! Have some sense!"

"No! I won't!"

It wasn't long before Maryann was knocking on the door and quietly coming into the room.

"I'm sorry Jake." She said sitting on the end of the single bed.

"Why are you sorry, I'm the one who 'messed up'." Jake said furiously sitting up, tear stains down his face.

"No you didn't. Your dad is just shocked. This is a lot for him. You are only 17 Jake. Please understand how strange this is for both of us." An awkward silence followed this. "But Raven is cute. I kinda knew as soon as I saw her. She has Emma's nose and mouth, but your hair, and big blue eyes. She's really perfect."

"Thanks mum. That means a lot. And you know I'm not leaving Emma to go back to the States?" His mum kissed his forehead, and a single tear ran down her cheek.

"I didn't think you would."


	22. Chapter 22

The next week Franklin still hadn't spoke to Jake and whenever he, Raven, or Emma entered the room he often picked up a newspaper or just left in a hurry. Maryann however had been getting to know Miss Peregrine and they had become quite friendly, helping each other with daily household chores.

"Jacob! Me and Miss Peregrine are taking Raven and the kids for a walk down to the village for some groceries. Want to come? Your dad is upstairs packing."

"No, I'm fine. Just going to sit here and read." Jake called out, he was sitting on the couch reading with Emma sitting under his arm and reading along with him, occasionally nodding off and waking up to find he had read two pages. Enoch and Olive were sitting on the other couch, with Enoch's arm around Olive, his hand placed on her swollen belly.

After they had left Olive exclaimed, "Oh!"

"What is it?!" Enoch said startled.

"I don't know, its nothing though. Don't worry." She was rubbing her stomach with a concerned face but just shrugged it off so Jake picked up his book and Enoch went to start a game off cards.

About 20 minutes later, Olive was having a nap and Emma, Jake, and Enoch were kneeling around the coffee table and were still playing some card games.

Olive started shifting in her sleep then sat up suddenly grasping her stomach and groaning.

"Olive!?" Enoch said jumping up and sitting next to her and rubbing her back.

"I'm fine, just, that's weird. Don't worry."

"Olive are you sure-" Emma started.

"I'm fine!" Olive snapped and she sat back down, turned away from them and fell back asleep. Emma and Jake shared concerned looks but continued their game.

10 minutes later Franklin came downstairs and told Enoch he would be going to the village for a pint, he had his older clothes on so that he would fit in.

"Bye dad." Jake called out, but he never answered and when they heard the door slammed everyone winced.

Just as the door slammed Olive sat up and screamed.

"Olive!" Enoch said, but this time it wasn't that she had screamed, it was because water was down her legs.

"Enoch! The baby is coming!" She cried.

Enoch had started to lift Olive but she screamed in agony and told him to put her down.

"Olive-"

"Enoch! The baby is coming here! Ok!"

2 minutes later Emma and Enoch were still in the living room and Jake was rushing around trying to find some towels, and a damp cloth.

"Here." Jake said handing the towel to Emma who was at the bottom end, she had assured Enoch she would deliver the baby, and he just had to console her.

After 2 minutes with a lot of screaming, mostly from Enoch, Emma announced she could see a head.

"Go on Olive! Nearly there! Come on Olive! Keep on pushing!"

"AHHHHHH!" She screamed before sinking into the pillow and hearing a tiny scream she and Enoch finally smiled.

"It- it's a boy!" Emma announced, going to clean him off, wiping the blood from her hands and drying her sweaty forehead with her sleeve.

As she was cleaning him on the couch she heard Olive scream once again.

"Olive?!" Emma said turning around.

"It's happening again! Oh Emma why is it happening again?!" Olive screamed.

"I- I don't know! Jake here, take him! Enoch hold Olive's hand, I don't know what's happening!" She lifted Olive's dress and turned pale.

"It's- it's- a head!"

"What?!" Enoch said, Olive's hand almost breaking his fingers.

"It's twins?!" Emma said getting ready to deliver the second baby. Her face pale, but eyes filled with determination to help Olive and Enoch's baby.

Within a few seconds, with Enoch grabbing Jake by the shoulders and shaking him, telling him it can't be true, and Olive yelling at him to not be a baby.

A tiny scream rang out again and soon Emma was holding the second baby in a towel.

"Oh Enoch, twins! We have twins!" Olive said sinking into her pillow and holding his hand to her cheek.

"It's a girl Olive! A baby girl!" Jake said looking at the baby in Emma's arm, the tufts of brown hair coming from her head and little strands of red hair in the baby boys.

As they handed the babies to a weeping Olive, Enoch took one look at them and fainted.

Emma rushed over to him but Olive just chuckled, "He'll be fine, it's the fifth time he's fainted since he found out I told him!"


	23. Chapter 23

A few hours later after the children and Miss Peregrine had all returned, they were all introduced to the twins.

"Oh Olive! What will you call them!" Horace asked as Miss Peregrine made them hot cocoa. The rain had been pouring on their walk home and Franklin had stumbled home drunk, so Maryann was lecturing him upstairs in their room.

"Um, well me and Enoch were talking, and we thought maybe, oh Enoch you say." Olive started.

"We were thinking maybe Amber and Finley? You know, they seem to suit them and they were our number one choices."

"Oh yes Enoch! That's so pretty!" Bronwyn said, climbing onto Jake's knee and yawning loudly.

"I think Bronwyn, that it may nearly be bed time?" Jake said which caused Claire, Bronwyn and the twins to look at him in horror.

"No Jake!"

"I won't I refuse!" Claire said standing up and putting her hands on her hips. She seemed to be acting like an adult, but her bunny slippers and pink nightgown with her hair in pink bows just made her seem quite humerous.

"Here you go children." Miss Peregrine said carrying a tray of hot chocolates into the lounge were they were all sitting. As the children let their wet clothes dry by the fire Olive and Enoch sat with their children close in their arms, letting them drift to sleep.

"I'm going to put Raven to bed." Emma said lifting Raven and giving Jake a kiss before tiptoeing upstairs, careful not to wake the sleeping girl.

It had been two days since the arrival of the twins and already they were causing havoc. They seem to have fully developed their peculiarity, they were metamorphosis. They could change their appearance and it was driving Enoch and Olive crazy.

Jake's parents would be leaving in only one week and this would mean he would likely not see them for years to come.

"Jake, your parents must leave! The time limit is running out for them! They are non-peculiars and I don't want to see what will happen after the time runs out!" Miss Peregrine told him.

Emma however, had been noticing something other than Jake's parents stay.

Everyday an old couple would pass the house at 4:00. Never had she seen anyone near their home, but when she first bumped into them (apologising profusely) they seemed unfazed and more interested in her than anything else. They stared into her eyes for an uncomfortable 30 seconds before the man muttered something and they hurried off. She didn't think anything of it until she saw them stop halfway down the road and stare at her before turning and leaving for good. The next day they returned, Emma was putting up the washing on the other side of the road where the line was, and this time they saw her they glared and started muttering fast before speedily waking away. This confused her as they seemed like they were too old to walk the speed they were walking. On the third day this was what made her feel scared;

She was outside with Raven who had had a growth spurt and her and Jake were out the front of the house trying to teach her to walk. Mostly they were holding her hands and holding her up, but she had managed a few steps, and while Jake went inside to fetch some sandwich's, Emma was outside bouncing Raven in the air, her tiny laugh filled with joy, Emma noticed something. It was 4:00 and the couple wasn't there. She assumed nothing of it so got up to try calm Emma down. She picked her up in her arms and bounced her on her hip when she saw something that frightened her more than anything before. just in front of the house was a path and opposite the path was the washing line and the forest. Just behind the tree line she saw the old couple peeking out at different angles behind one tree staring at them without blinking, speaking, or breathing. But as soon as she had a quick glance they ducked back into the trees. It was then she realised their eyes. Not normal eyes, there was something strange about them, evil, familiar...

 **Sorry its so short, but more action soon! I will be going away for a week on the 5th off July so no chapters until I come back.**


	24. Chapter 24

"JAKE! JAKE!" Emma said running into the house, panic and fear flooding her mind.

"Emma, what is it!" Jake said taking Raven from her and hugging her with one arm.

"Jake! It's- it's wrights!" She panted.

"What!?" He said shocked, and just at that moment the twins walked in with Claire and they all went pale.

The twins hugged and Claire gave a quiet shriek.

"Wh-what!" She said, tears filling her eyes.

"It's ok Claire, don't worry, Emma are you sure?"

"Yes they've been walking outside our house for days and I just saw the behind a tree looking at me and-"

KNOCK

KNOCK

KNOCK

"Emma take Claire out to the kitchen, get the others." He said handing Raven to Emma and running off to get Miss Peregrine.

"Miss P! It's- it's a..." He said panting into her office.

"It's a what Jacob!"

"A wright!" He said before turning and running back to the hall, Miss Peregrine following suit.

"Jake are you sure? Are you pos-"

KNOCK

KNOCK

KNOCK

"COME ON MISS PEREGRINE! WE KNOW YOUR IN THERE! YOU WOULDN'T WANT US TO BE OUT HERE WITH OUR FRIEND! HE'S COMING AND HE IS VERY HUNGRY! YOU KNOW WHO WE WANT! PORTMAN!" An icy voice called out and the two silhouettes of the 'couple' peeking through the window on the door.

"Miss Peregrine?" Jake whispered. She looked scared, this was the first time she didn't know what to do. "Go to the kitchen. Keep them safe, I'll give myself up. Please."

"Jake, no, you can't do this!"

"Miss P! They have a hollow! If I don't give myself up they'll just kill you all then get me! Either way I go, but I'd rather go and know Raven and Emma are safe!"

"Jake. If they take you, we'll get you back, but promise to be smart, do what they want and you won't be hurt, yet. But are your sure."

"Yes." He said with a edge of confidence to his voice, even though he didn't feel it.

She nodded her head before patting his arm, running to the mantle piece and grabbing the crossbow hanging above it, handed it to him, whispered "We'll come back for you. " and ran into the kitchen to take the children away.

As soon as he heard the backdoor open and close he knew they would be safe. He slowly opened the door to see two tall, pale wrights there.

"Well, well! Abe Portman really didn't have good genes did he?" The bald one (he recognised him as the one who had captured him and Emma) joked. He grabbed the crossbow with a tongue from his mouth (his peculiarity was apparently shapeshifting) and threw it to the side. The other man who was a stranger, old, and looked no different then the man Emma had been seeing outside the house.

"How about we go get the one we want." He said grabbing Jake by the scruff of his shirt.

"Wh-" Jake started but the bald man punched him in the stomach.

"NO TALKING! Now come on Leo. Let's get him outside." The bald man said addressing the tall man who was called Leo.

"Well, go on boy! Get moving!" Leo said pushing him along while the bald man still had a hold of his shirt.

As they walked to wards the back door a sinking feeling came over him.

All three walked out the back to find 7 other wrights had captured Miss Peregrine and the children. Every wright was strong enough to hold 2 people, but apparently Enoch was putting up a big struggle while all the while holding Finley and Olive was holding Amber, both of them being held apart. Emma was crying however clutching Raven who was also crying sadly. Emma's hair was falling over the child's face and they were hugging like their life's depended on it. All of a sudden the bald wright let go of Jake and he rushed towards Emma. As he was nearly with her the wright holding her let go and she sank to the ground sobbing before Jake skidded to his knees and hugged her and Raven, who was wrapped now in a blankets from the kitchen cupboard.

"Ok. Get the Portman." Leo ordered and suddenly Emma and Jake were ripped apart and Raven was pulled from her mother's arms.

"Give her back!" Emma yelled reaching up to get her but was slapped by the wright and fell to the ground, a deep cut on her cheek. Jake helped her to her feet to see Leo take Raven from the wright.

"Give her back! It's me you want!" He called.

"Stupid boy! It's not you! It was never you! She's always been the goal!" Leo yelled when Jake was about to attack him before he and Emma were handcuffed. Amber and Finley were brutally ripped apart from their parents as well, crying out before being brought over to Leo as well.

"Ah. Not as rare as Portman, but still, nice editions." He said before taking a crate and putting all three children into it.

Olive, Enoch, Jake and Emma started shouting and crying before all being silenced by handkerchiefs being stuffed in their mouths and all the children were handcuffed. Claire was crying bitterly, Bronwyn had to be handcuffed three times because she kept breaking hers, and Millard was trying to take off his clothes and hide but was unfortunately caught.

"Now, take them all back to the lab for the experiment!" Leo called out, turning and walking but turned to face Enoch who had broken free of the wright and had run forward to try and hit Leo but was knocked unconscious by the bald man.

"Enoch!" Olive called out between sobs.


	25. Chapter 25

They were all hustled into 3 horse and cart traps out the front of the house. Olive, Emma, Jake, Millard and Claire were in one cart and Miss Peregrine in the second one with the rest of the children and the sleeping Enoch. The third trap was were the crate was placed, muffled cries coming from inside.

As the cart pulled away from the house they had all learned to love, even Miss Peregrine couldn't help but shed a tear at the uncertainty of their future.

A thought suddenly popped into Jake's head.

"Emma," He whispered to his crying girlfriend who was resting her cheek on his shoulder. "My parents!"

"Oh no!"

"They might- I mean don't they have to leave tomorrow?"

"Yes! And I fear what will happen if they aren't!" Emma whispered, this time a bit to loud as the wright guarding their cart had heard them.

"What!" He called out pointing his gun at them.

"Not-nothing!" Emma stammered quickly.

"Myers! Back to the house! Make sure there's no one there!" He called out to the man in the cart behind them. The big man jumped off the back of the cart, and all the carts stopped.

"Leo! These ones were talking about someone! Myers is going back to the house to check it out." The man in their cart called out to Leo who was driving the top cart.

It was almost 30 minutes later and the little kids had all fallen asleep. They were woken quite suddenly by Emma's scream. From around the corner Myers was dragging two bodies on the ground, and with closer inspection they were Jake's parents.

"Mum! Dad!" Jake called about to jump off the cart to get to them but Emma held him back as Myers was now pointing a gun at his head.

"They're dead! They're dead!" Jake cried making everyone look at him. He had tears rolling down his face and hugging Emma tight.

"They aren't dead." Myers said with a wicked grin. "Yet."

"Load them into the cart with the crate and we can get going." Leo called with an edge of irritation. Myers lifted the unconscious bodies into the back of the cart with the crate.

They drove for hours way into the night and as they all slept Jake woke to hear a very strange conversation.

"They'll die!"

"Kent! I don't care! We have the baby and the twins! The plan is going well, there is no need to worry about two stupid non-peculiars. So don't mention it again!"

"But Leo-"

"Kent! That's enough!" Leo whispered in a hoarse whisper.


	26. Chapter 26

The next day the carts were pulling up in front of an old abandoned mansion on the outskirts of a small decrepit town. As the carts rolled past the town woman held thin screaming new-borns, and children stared with blank expressions, their long, dirty, tangled hair shaping their pale cheekbones. The men were walking around drunk and angry, one man even shot a dog in his drunken state. This made them all jump and Olive and Claire even started crying. Even though the children had been in a cart for a day and had blood running down most of their temples they were immaculate compared to anyone in this town. The mansion itself seemed old and ruined but once they were all led into the front hall they saw that was only a pretty cover. Inside was horrible. Blood soaked most of the floor, dirty dishes and cups covered almost every surface in every room. It seemed alive though. Like it was watching them, waiting.

Leo ordered the children to be led to the basement and they were shoved into a dark room at the bottom the stairs to the basement. Olive and Emma were still exhausted from the crying and emotion and immediately sank into a corner of the small room. Enoch sat down in defeat and pulled Bronwyn and Claire onto his lap. Jake leant against the wall and Miss Peregrine held the twins close. Millard, Hugh, Fiona and Horace rested their tired heads against each others shoulders and soon had drifted into an uneasy sleep. They seemed to have all given up and decided without speaking that they would rest until the next day. No one knew whether it had been hours or weeks.

They often heard shrieks in the following week they were stuck down there. Infant cries echoed out and this made Olive and Emma bang and beat against the door and Jake and Enoch shout up to them. This happened almost every day.

"At least we knew they're still- still alive." Jake murmured softly into Emma's hair every time it would happen. Apart from that they were mostly quiet. Food was given down to them through a small trap door and they has only half the amount of food they usually got. It was especially hard for Claire. She had two mouths to feed and was growing weak. Everyone would give her second mouth as much food as they could spare but it simply wasn't enough. Her shoulder blades started pocking out after only the 7th day and she was sleeping much more. Everyone was worried for her and for themselves.

On the eighth day (Miss Peregrine had worked out the time after the 4th day) they all heard a key in the wooden door and were nearly blinded by the sudden beam of light coming from the staircase, and before they could process Jake was grabbed by the wrists and pulled out. Their arms were pinned by their back and cloths were now covering his mouth. He was glaring at the wrights holding him but protested no further as he didn't feel he had the strength. He hadn't heard Raven's crying today and he only assumed the worst. He now was worried for his daughter and his parents, because he had worked out the conversation in the cart was about them. He were lead up the stairs, the light of the moon beaming in through the big broken window in the grand hall and a torch light shining the path through the rubble and dirt. They made their way up the stairs and were thrust into a bedroom. It was dusty and filthy like the rest of the house but a little joy came back to them as he realised who was there. Jacobs parents lay weakly on the double bed seemingly asleep. Leo came into the room and he spun around to face him. Jake went to throw a punch but hi hand was caught with Leo's.

"Jacob, I wouldn't do that." He said fiercely glaring at him.

"And why the hell not." Jake whispered with so much anger even Leo was taken aback.

"Because I have your daughter."

Jake let go as if Leo had burned him.

"Now, cooperate and nothing will happen to her or your girlfriend, yet." Jake nodded silently.

"Your mother is dying as you can see and your father has long been dead, so say your goodbyes." Leo said sternly.

"WHAT!?" Jake screamed. He knew it was dangerous for them to be here but they thought he still had time and could help them home.

"YOU-" Jake punching Leo but Leo stepped away quicker and Jake punched into the air.

"Now now... Not necessary! Just remember we have the upper hand. And I would spend these last few hours with them," Leo said nodding at his parents, " Then fighting with me. They will be dead come dawn."

Leo left the room and Jake was left in shock. He dropped to his knees and cried, but when he heard his mothers voice he rushed over to her.

"Oh mum." He said lifting her hand to his face and sobbing.

"It's alright darling." She whispered. "I'm fine..."

"No your not. I should never have brought you here."

"Jakey this isn't your fault, those awful people brought us here."

"No I shouldn't have brought you to 1940! It was dangerous and I was silly. Now dads- dads dead, and Ravens god knows where and your leaving me too!"

"Jake-" She said but was starting to fade as the sky outside lightened slowly.

"No mum! Please don't! You have to help me! Tell me what to do!" He shouted at her but she seemed to weak. However she pulled his face down to hers and kissed his forehead. He fell asleep kneeling beside her, her combing her hands through his hair until he fell into a deep sleep.

 **Sorry its so sad, but it will get happier I promise! Now that I'm back from holiday I'm going to be writing a lot more, maybe not as regularly but still a lot.**


	27. Chapter 27

The sun poured through the window onto Jake's sleeping back. The squawk of a hawk swooping down on a mouse in the forest by the mansion made him slowly stir from his sleep. He lifted his tear stained and looked around quickly, remembering the previous night and as he pulled his attention to the bed he saw his parents were no longer there. He had fell asleep kneeling by the bed but had somehow woken on his back beside the bed. He stood up slowly and immediately fell to the floor in his weakened state. He didn't think of Emma, he didn't even think of Raven or his parents. He just thought how much he longed to kill Leo.

He noticed the door had been left locked and they would fetch him soon, so he would let that happen. With as much strength he could muster he picked up a plank of wood from a broken window frame and grasping it firmly seemed to give him hope. Something he had been deprived of for days. He hadn't eaten enough and was tired but all that disappeared. He had somehow managed to pry open the wooden door to the bedroom and ran quietly to the hall. He heard footsteps come from the room over and as the handle turned he ducked behind a large bookcase. He heard Leo talking to a woman, he recognised her voice from the pier in Blackpool.

"Mildred, go bring the boy back to the basement. And I suppose we will have to something about the young girl. She's slowly dying, with the back mouth starving rapidly, so I think a hollow would appreciate her eyes. No need to waste it. Leo started walking down the corridor and Mildred opened the door opposite the hall. She gasped horror as she stepped in and Jake ran in behind her. He closed the door and she turned around with a expression of fear on her old, twisted face. She opened her mouth to scream but Jake held the wooden plank to her face and covered her mouth he whispered quietly,

"Give me the keys."

She shook her head, glaring at him with confidence but he saw the fear in her soul. She was, however many eyes she ate, a hollow through and through. He knew when she was scared.

"I said give me the keys!" He whispered angrier this time but he knew he was in power. Her expression softened and she handed the keys to him. He released her mouth and let go to grab the keys from her hands. He turned around and she swung a punch but Jake turned quicker than her and hit her on the head with the wood. He backed away in horror when he saw blood trickle down her forehead and she dropped to her knees and fell on her front at his feet. He knew she would do it. A feeling told him she would and it did. Jake was shocked at his new ability. He seemed to finally have found why he was rare. He couldn't only see the hollows, he could read their minds. He wondered if that was the only thing he could do, but before he could really wonder that, he heard the doorknob turn and Leo was there holding Claire's arms behind her back and was pushing her into the room. She was almost floating with exhaustion but as she saw Jake in the centre of the room with a bloody board in his hands her face filled with disbelieve. Leo too seemed shocked.

"YOU!" He shouted throwing Claire to the ground and turning to fight Jake. He ran at him prepared to attack him but Jake threw a swinging throw of the wooden plank and Leo fell to the ground instantly. Jake gasped for air for a few seconds seeming to not understand he had just killed two people in 5 minutes, and Claire seemed positively delighted she wasn't going to have her eyeballs ripped out of her skull. She ran and hugged Jake around the waist but Jake was still staring with wide eyes at the two boddies lying on the floor next to him. He clutched the wood in his sweaty palm and grabbed Claire's hand.

"Claire, I need you to be brave." He said squatting down so he could be at eye level with her. "You must follow me, we're getting out of here."

She nodded her head, her big brown eyes staring at him eager to leave this horrible place.

"Ok," Jake said looking out the door, "Lets go."

He pulled her along with him and stealthily made his way down the stairs. They turned many corners but it seemed the wrights were all upstairs somewhere, probably doing something ghastly to Raven, Amber, and Finley.

He and Claire finally made their way down to the basement stairs. The edged their way down the dark staircase careful not to alarm the wrights of their whereabouts.

"Miss Peregrine?" Jake whispered to the door. A frail voice answered.

"Jake!" Excited murmuring came from inside.

"Yes it's me, now no time for explanations so you must all leave." He said unlocking the door with great difficulty. When he finally threw the door open everyone inside had to shield their eyes from the bright light of the corridor. Emma rushed into Jakes arms and Enoch scooped Claire up in his arms. Miss Peregrine gasped when she saw Claire and immediately started crying and fussing over the child.

"Oh Claire! Jake did you save her!" She whispered.

Jake nodded and Claire started talking non-stop.

"Jake saved me! He knocked Leo to the ground and now we're going to get Raven and Amber and Finley back!" She babbled and she suddenly seemed full of life. Enoch put her down and Bronwyn lifted her off her feet and twirled her around in a friendly hug. Both girls held hands the whole way up the stairs glad that neither was dead.

"Alright," Jake started leading them out a backdoor in the dirty kitchen. He huddled them all up and started explaining the plan.

"Now, Enoch, you and me will go find the kids, you need to be careful because you can't see wrights. Now, do you think you can do anything to the corpses in the hall?"

"Almost certain." Enoch responded.

"And the rest of you must run to the nearest village. Get horse and cart with any means possible. Make you way to that tree." Jake said pointing to a tree across the field from the back from the back of the house. "If all goes right me and Enoch should be here in an hours time. Now if I or Enoch fail, and if we don't come back what do you do?"

"Avenge you!" They all called apart from Olive, Emma and Miss Peregrine. Enoch and Jake smiled and Miss Peregrine beamed with pride.

"Exactly. Beat the shit out of them wrights if something goes wrong. And hopefully if my plan works out you will all get a chance to do that." Jake said and they all started to walk away from the house, but Emma and Olive hung back.

"Jake, we're coming with you." Olive started.

"No! No way! I can't risk you both getting hurt!" Enoch started but Emma silenced him.

"Enoch! They are our children! I know you would both like to defend us but we want to get them back as much as you do." Emma said and she picked up a crowbar lying next to a pile of tools.


	28. Chapter 28

Miss Peregrine had left and Emma, Olive, Jake and Enoch stood outside the mansion, the wind whistling off in the distance. The grabbed crowbars, and Enoch even found a pickaxe. He held it by the top so he could easily swing if he had to. With confidence they walked threw the endless halls into the grand entrance. Crumbling walls and the morning sun gave it an eerie vibe but they went on up the stairs and down the side corridor. Cries were heard and voices, so they found the room which the wails were coming from, prepared for an attack. They backed against the wall next to the door and Jake mouthed,

"ONE!"

"TWO!"

"THREE!"

They burst through the door to find a long room with high ceilings and alcoves in the walls holding different chairs all linked up to a big cage in the centre of the room. They could see Amber and Finley crying bitterly in a cage in the corner of the room and Raven was locked in the centre cage. She was clinging to the bars and when she saw her parents she cried out in a strained voice as her voice was raw with all the crying she had been doing. Before they could even take in the what was going on the were confronted with a huge group of wrights. There must have been 20 or so and they all raised their hands into the air as if a pistol was aimed at them instead of a group of teens. They started laughing ad Jake glared and swung a hit at the closest wrights. He managed to knock three out with one swing and then it began.

Olive had lit a fire in her hands and was burning the faces of multiple wrights making them sink to the floor clutching their melting skin. Emma took a deep breath and blew at least 6 wrights back to the back wall and then she stopped and Jake ran to them as the fell to the ground and whacked them to the floor. In all this confusion Enoch had slipped out and 15 minutes later with a lot of fighting and hits being thrown Enoch arrived with 40 corpses with their chests ripped open and old hearts cut into them. But in that time a wright had also somehow left and now 30 more wrights entered the room, at this point it was packed and they were fighting in the corridors. Corpses trying to get revenge, Jake and Enoch hitting wrights and standing back to back to confer what to do. Emma and Olive were using their peculiarities to their advantage.

Jake ran over to the girls leaving Enoch to deal with three more wrights he was managing pretty well as the wrights were not prepared for the full force of the dead bodies now knocking them out or in some cases killing them. Jake grabbed Emma who had just ducked from a wright who was now being stabbed by an older corpse of a woman with rotten flesh. He whispered into her ear.

"Emma, go get Raven and the twins, make your way outside, do-" He started but Emma shrieked and he was knocked to the ground by a wright. After that four or five wrights managed to grab Emma too and pull her into a secret room at the back of the room. Jake had just started to lift his head when he saw a secret door close and Emma being dragged into the dark room shreaming. Raven too was now being taking out of her cage and being carried back there too.

A little wobbly Jake got to his feet and ran to the door. Enoch and Olive had obviously seen too and now were running full speed towards Emma and Raven. The door shut so instead Olive quickly bent down to the crate holding the twins. It was right next to the door on the ground. She tried to sooth them and set them to the back of the crate before melting the lock and taking her babies in her arms. Enoch pushed Olive to the ground as a corpse was running at them holding a javelin, speeding towards them but instead it flew into the secret door and the corpse fell lifeless(sort of) to the floor.

"I'm losing control of them!" Enoch shouted and Jake looked around to see he was telling the truth.

"They're so angry I can't make them listen!"

Jake thought for less than a second before pulling the javelin out of the door and using the point to prise open the door. When he managed to (the wrights seemed to be occupied with rotting dead people trying to gauge their eyes out) and grabbed Olive's wrist and pulled her into the room Emma and Raven had been brought into. Enoch jumped in after and slammed the door close.

Their eyes took a few minutes to adjust to the darkness and quiet. You could hear a pin drop. The edged their way carefully, Olive trying to sooth her children from their heart-breaking wails. The darkness seemed to calm them and they soon fell quiet, with the odd whimper but seemed to have fell asleep.

"It's a ladder?" Jake whispered looking up to see a ladder that led to darkness. He put one hand on it before turning to Olive and Enoch.

"Enoch, this isn't safe for Amber and Finley. You need to get them out of here. You need to bring them to the tree and find Miss Peregrine. Olive you come with me, we might need some light."

"Jake! I can't just leave! Not now!" Enoch said shocked at the very mention of leaving.

"Enoch." Olive said pressing the twins into his arms. "Take them to Miss Peregrine. This is our only chance and you can go out there and try to control the dead! Enoch please." She kissed him quickly and Enoch nodded. He wished them luck and left, promising to bring help.

As Enoch left the room Jake rubbed Olive's arm to comfort her.

"Don't worry Olive. He'll get them out."

"I know he will. I just hope we can saw the same about Raven and Emma." At that moment Emma's scream filled their ears and consumed their heads they jerked their heads up to the darkness above the ladder and Jake started climbing. Beads of sweat dripped down his temple and he climbed with urgency and desperation. As the ground was no longer visible Jake, with Olive following in toe, he pushed open a heavy iron trap door, the moonlight now lighting the ladder they had just climbed.


	29. Chapter 29

Jake looked up and the moonlight lit a circle in the middle of the room. A giant glass dome covered the sky and even though only a few hours had passed the sky was a marvellous night sky. On a first glance it looked like just that, the night sky, but with closer inspection Jake saw it was an illusion. The stars were tiny lights and the darkness was painted. In the centre of the room was a big machine much like the one in the room downstairs, apart from this one has symbols carved into the metal under the cage in the middle. An observatory for the sky was in one corner and different lenses and metal objects cluttered the desks surrounding the circular room. Maps charting constellations framed the walls behind the desks. The room was empty it seemed with no doors or exits.

Jake jumped out of the trapdoor and helped Olive out and to her feet. They had just straightened up and before they were caught from behind. Rags were bound over their eyes and fashioned with ties so strong you couldn't cut them with scissors. They hadn't seen their attackers before they were being pulled by hands to chairs around the room linked to the machine in the centre. Their hands were tied to the back of the chairs and with the sounds they could hear it seemed like Emma was also being dragged to a chair.

"Jake!" She called. She was so close he could clearly hear her and she seemed as confused as him.

"Emma!" He called out.

Then a voice rang out over a speaker.

"QUIET! You will be held here until Miss Peregrine and your friends arrive to save you. The experiment is nearly ready."

Then there was silence. It filled their ears like air fills your lungs. They felt the silence might consume them. Muffled crying could be heard, seemingly from Olive.

A few hours later commotion was heard from the opposite side of the room and shouts and a door slam were heard. They could hear Miss Peregrine.

"Oh Jake! Emma! Olive!"

They were seated and then wrights came to take off their rags over their eyes and they could see all their friends.

Everyone had a seat and Enoch was placed with extra restraints just like Bronwyn, to stop them getting out. Even Amber and Finely were sitting in a corner with their little hands tied behind their backs, placed on an old armchair. t was only now Jake saw Raven. At the top of the building, right at the centre of the dome there was Raven, swinging from a cage, with her mouth stuffed with cloth.

"Raven!" Jake called out everyone looked up in horror to see the infant there clinging to the bars. The wrights left to set up the speakers and Miss Peregrine started talking.

"Children, oh I feel I have an idea what they are doing now. They have put little Raven up there, so she can create lightning, then that will control the machine! They will get into the centre cage one by one and consume our, and every peculiars powers! You see that observatory will be used for aiming the lightning at the peculiar tree! In the garden of remembrance! This will give them ultimate power!" She explained her eyes full of worry.

"And peculiars without their peculiarity can kill them!" Emma cried still staring at her baby weeping in a cage dangling from a single rope.


	30. Chapter 30

**Omg I was just told that they are called wights and not wrights! I just got into a habit of saying it. And also the peculiars can see wights but Jake has a better connection with them.**


	31. Chapter 31

As the machine was rearing up to go, 10 or 15 wights circled the machine, laughing and freshening up, ready for their transformation they planned to have. Jake however was more focused on Raven. As Emma and the rest wailed Jake locked eyes with Raven. She had fear in her eyes and Jake knew all he had to do was make her laugh. He started making funny faces at her, and pocking his tongue out whenever a wight wasn't looking him. Someone turned a lever in the other room and they all yelled "For Leo!" placing one hand on their cold hearts and the other on the cage doors. It seemed they planned to only do this once, and all together. The machine started making a frightening noise and as anticipation built up Jake had finally succeeded. Raven was starting to laugh and with that the small windows in the dome showed sun shine. Everyone seemed a bit confused nothing was happening after a few seconds.

Then quite suddenly Jake made a fart noise he knew would make Raven belly laugh. She seemed to be in hysterics and all of a sudden the machine started glowing brightly then it became blinding and the machine spluttered and the who thing started shaking. All the wights were panicking now as they were all inside the cage, and then as the machine looked like it was about to burst Bronwyn burst out of her restraints and ran to Emma. She pulled her hands apart easily, then she pulled Emma shoes off. Emma suddenly started floating to the sky while Bronwyn rushed around trying to free the rest of them. It took everyone only a few seconds to realise that Emma was now floating back to them with Raven in her arms. The wights, now locked in the cage, were screaming and howling in pain as the sun beams were obviously making them burn and they clutched their faces and rattled on the bars.

Before the peculiars could escape twenty more wights entered the room, obviously still dishevelled from the fight that took place earlier but ready to fight. The charged in, the machine still spluttering loudly and light bouncing off every surface. Emma slipped on her shoes and her and Olive ran to the twins and grabbed them. Bronwyn was grabbing wights heads and smashing them together, knocking them out. Horace was blinding them with the light from his monocle, Fiona seemed to be binding several wights with vines, Claire was being protected by Enoch as she was still weak, Millard was knocking people out from behind, Hugh was setting his bees on all the wights, the twins were pulling their masks back and Miss Peregrine was throwing various objects at unsuspecting victims. Jake was just standing shocked looking at the wights in the machine. They were slowly morphing and it became clear they would soon be hollows once again!

"Out! Get out! It's going to blow!" Jake called and pulled Emma out of the room. Everyone seemed to have finished with the wights who were now piled high over the floor, either dead by blunt force trauma or simply knocked out. The shrieks and cries from the hollows were ear splitting and the rattling of the loud machine was deafening. Jake had to grab his friends and help them down the ladder quickly, before it was just him and Miss Peregrine. He helped her down the ladder before crawling down himself. When he made his way down he saw his friends outlines in the dark room. He shouted for them to follow him and kicked the door open. It swung open to show a floor littered with corpses from the fight and a few wights. They ran threw it, careful not to touch any of them. Enoch lifted Claire into a piggy back and Jake carried Bronwyn. Olive held her twins and Emma held Raven close, all three babies were crying bitterly now and as they made their way around the bodies they made sure to hid their faces. Miss Peregrine held the twins hands and led them through the graveyard of bodies. Fiona, Horace, Millard and Hugh followed in hot pursuit and as the sprinted down the broken grand staircase the pushed open the doors and no one stopped running until they were an entire field away. They only stopped when the heard a huge bang and turned to see the top of the mansion burst into flames and ash emitted from the remains. They all looked at it, hoping, praying that was all the wights. After all the fire had spread threw the whole house and there was no chance of anyone coming back for them they started laughing and dancing. Everyone flopped onto the ground and rested.

"We should make our way into the woods, for coverage from the night." Miss Peregrine said getting up and helping Fiona off her feet. Emma was cuddling Raven and everyone else was dusting their dirty clothes off. They were making their way to the forest next to them but Jake was still leaning on the fence, staring at the remains of the huge house.

Emma stopped and walked over to him.

"Jake, you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He looked down but didn't move.

"Jake please tell me what it is." She placed a hand on his shoulder and held Raven on her hip.

"It's just- it's just-" He seemed chocked up. "My parents were in there. They died this morning, well my mum did, my dad died a while ago, seemed like years ago now. They're bodies were still in there. Now they're souls rest in 1940, in a house filled with dead wights. No one will know what happened to them. My family at home. First I leave, then them! And my granddad... They'll think we're crazy, and that's not what my parents ever wanted." He pulled Emma and Raven close and Emma hugged him hard.

"Jake, I can't make this better, but don't dwell on it so. Your parents loved you and I'm sure if they had the chance all they would have wanted was to know you were alright before they died. And you are alright and they did get to see you. I'm positive it's what they wanted." She said into his chest.

"Thanks Emma."

"I love you Jake."

"I love you Emma."

 **Series not over yet! Just the first chapter in their life as parents. There will be more soon.**


	32. Chapter 32

Emma and Jake made their way into the woods, following the same trail Miss Peregrine had. Raven fell asleep in Jake's arms, resting her little head on his chest. They walked five minutes into the woods, and saw everyone. Olive was making a blazing fire and Claire and the twins were carrying twigs back to add to the fire. Fiona was making 5 huge canopies of ivy and branches, them rising above everyone's heads like beautiful tents. Miss Peregrine and Enoch were gathering soft moss for the twins to sleep on. Bronwyn was rolling big logs over around the campfire for makeshift benches. Millard and Hugh were kicking rocks in an intense game of kicky upys. Horace was leaning against a tree doing dramatic breathing exercises.

"Jacob! Come over here and set Raven down for bed. She's had an exhausting couple of days and deserves a break." Jake handed Raven to Enoch who placed her down in a moss bed next to the twins. They would be in the same canopy as Enoch, Emma, Jake and Olive. Everyone then gathered around the campfire and Enoch dashed off into the wood. Eight thumps came from the trees and soon Enoch came back. Before he became visible he called out, "Can anyone who doesn't want won't to see something gruesome please turn around!"

Miss Peregrine made them all turn and then she herself turned putting her arms around Claire and Bronwyn covering their ears. Jake covered the twins ears and then a ripping sound came from behind them. Enoch was used to flesh and guts but they weren't. After 15 minutes he told them to turn around and his hands were covered in blood but there was 8 small meats over the fire attached to sticks he was turning every so often.

"The fur is buried back there, so just don't think and eat." He said sticking one on a stick and handing it to each of them. Everyone nibbled theirs, then tucked in hungrily. The all shared one, and Claire ate her whole by herself then ate the rest of Horace's with her back mouth. She also ate the rest of Fiona's who seemed disgusted at eating and animals as did Horace who ran off after a few bites to vomit into the trees. Emma woke Raven up and mushed some tiny bits of meat to feed Raven. It was almost sludge but Raven happily finished her share. Then Olive woke the twins up and took them behind the canopies to feed them. She seemed a bit embarrassed which made Emma chuckle.

"This is probably the most appreciated meal I've ever had." She said leaving against Jake with a bouncy Raven sitting in her lap giggling.

"Your welcome!" Enoch said standing up and bowing. Everyone applauded him even Horace who was laying down in a canopy, his arm dramatically thrown over his forehead and groaning coming in between whimpers.

 **Little chapter sorry!**


	33. Chapter 33

"RISE AND SHIIINNNNNEEE!" Horace shrieked at 5am the next morning. He had his tie, jacket and top hat off and had rolled up his sleeves. He was stirring something on a sizzling frying pan. Every got up, rubbing their eyes and complaining, but Hugh and Fiona sank back to sleep while sitting on a log waiting for breakfast, Fiona's head resting on Hugh's shoulder and his on her head.

"Omg goals!" Jake said to the group.

"What is 'goals'?" Olive asked bouncing Amber on her knee.

"Oh it's like when a couple are together and do something cute." He explained, taking the plate of questionable food from Horace.

"Oh!" Olive said.

"We have a lot to learn about 2016..." Emma said pushing her liquid food around her plate. (The plates were just rocks Bronwyn had shaped into bowls.)

"Yeah. But 1940 is sooo much better!" Jake said reaching over squeezing her hand.

"GOALS!" Millard hooted. Everyone laughed and this jerked Fiona and Hugh awake, both seeming embarrassed.

An hour later they set off. Bronwyn lifted Claire onto her back in a piggy back way, as Claire was still too weak to walk for that long from the starvation. Her energy from yesterday seemed to have worn away and she was back to being tired all the time.

Enoch and Jake carried one twin on each back and this was annoying as they had to stand very close together or the twins would scream so loud it would knock everyone in a 15 mile radius out cold.

"How lovely the countryside seems today!" Emma said running up to the boys, twirling around and skipping. Miss Peregrine had Finley and Raven, and Olive was holding Amber.

"I know. Looks especially nice right now." Jake said pulling Emma close and gave her a kiss.

"How dare you!" Emma joked.

"GOALS!" Millard hooted again, making everyone burst into fits of laughter.

The walked for hours taking care not to walk through the sad town, and arrived at a small village. They saw children running, and woman gossiping as they carried their washing out to wring. The men were sharing buns and pastries on their lunch break.

"Look! A café!" Hugh exclaimed.

"Oh yes Miss Peregrine! Please may we get some lunch! I'm positively ravenous!" Bronwyn exclaimed dropping Claire to the floor in a heap.

"Oh I'm sorry Claire!" Bronwyn said helping her up.

"Yes Miss Peregrine!"

Please Miss Peregrine!"

"Oh lets! Lets!"

"Children!" She said sternly, pointing a finger. "We have no money to buy anything! How on earth do you expect us to buy such luxuries!"

"I think I might have an idea!" Millard whispered.

"We are not stealing!" Miss Peregrine whispered angrily.

"I don't have an idea!" He whispered back.

"Millard might not have an idea, but I do!" Fiona said. "Come over here."

They all crowded into an alleyway between a post office and bank.

"So, we can perform! I see it all the time in books! It'll be easy!"

"And what will you 'perform'?" Enoch said in air quotes. He seemed disgusted by the very idea of entertaining strangers for food.

"We're all peculiar! Jake and the twins maybe can't really show off anything, unless you have a hollow and a person willing to turn to stone. And maybe you could sit out too Enoch!"

"Sounds good to me!" He said back, folding his arms.

"Great idea Fiona! But children you must be careful! Bronwyn you can ask for coins, and bend them, then back again! Claire, show them your mouth, but don't move it! Pretend it's makeup! Fiona, you can make flowers grow from seeds, they will simply think it's a magic trick. Emma, you can float about a metre, but stay against a wall so they think its an illusion. Hugh, how about you make a few bees do some turns and flips. And Olive small flames! We don't want to get caught!" Miss Peregrine said giving orders.

"What about me!" Millard complained.

"No Millard too risky! Now everyone, to the town square over there. Horace give me your top hat. We'll need it for coins. And Horace can you try get people interested?" Fiona said marching off swiping Horace's hat off his head.

"Oh this is my moment!" Horace said to himself. He marched after her and behind the top hat turned upside down. Everyone took their place's behind him and prepared for the show. The twins, Jake, Enoch, and Millard sat crossed legged in front of them. Jak and Enoch held the babies.

People seemed interested by Horace's grand voice, and marvellous vocabulary.

"Gentlemen! Grand ladies! Children and babies in arms! Come to marvel at Miss Peregrine's crowd of strange children! Marvel at Fiona who can conjure flowers from simple seeds! Or Claire, and her fascinating second mouth!" As he called each out one by one every started performing their little tricks. Children joined Jake and the others, sitting down all around the square. Parents stood behind them, ooing and ahhing at their easy skills.

"Millard." Jake said aloud as if stalking to Enoch.

"Yes Jake?" He whispered.

"What to be part of the act?"

"Yes!"

Jake motioned to leave the crowd, handed Raven to one of the twins. Raven was waving and reaching out for Emma, giggling at her silly mummy. Emma waved back at her making faces and laughing.

Jake walked over to the doorway of an old house and started talking to Millard.

"So I have an idea Millard."

"Yes!"

"If me and you join, I can set a box at the edge and call for children to say hello to the 'invisible boy'. Then when they come over to the you, you can tell them a joke, or surprize them. Sound alright!"

"Yes!"

So Jake ran into the alley and returned with an old crate. He ran back over to Horace and whispered into his ear, but no one noticed because they weren't listening to him any more. Jake placed the crate at the side and Millard sat on it.

Horace went quiet and every turned to Jake. A few little girls were still gawping at Emma's pretty hair.

"Hello everyone! We actually have another act! Who want's to talk to the invisible boy! He only talks to certain people, but I'm sure if you pop him a penny, he'll talk to you!" Everyone stared at the box until a mother gave her daughter of no more then 7 a penny and she walked cautiously towards Millard. She bent closely in case she didn't hear him, but then she gasped, her mouth an o, and she started laughing. She ran to the top hat and dropped her penny into the hat. Everyone applauded and she ran over to her mother.

Everyone took it in turn to talk to Millard and see the other acts and soon their hat was full. They were about to pick up and leave as was everyone else, when a burly man shouted out.

"That ain't no invisible boy! That's a boy in the box! You bleeding tricked us!" Everyone turned to watch and Jake blushed red.

"No sir, that is indeed an invisible boy! Go on invisible boy, show this man how real you are!" Jake said patting the air as if patting someone's back, as he didn't know were Millard was.

The man chuffed but yelled in fear as someone kicked his fat bottom. He ran away yelling and shrieking and everyone laughed and soon their hat was over flowing.

The crowd eventually parted and all the children asked for them to all give them hugs and autographs. They all wrote their naems on scraps of paper, (not their real names, obviously) and retreated into the alley. They counted their coins and Miss Peregrine pocketed a large two handfuls.

"Alright. This should be loads for now. So if you all go over to that field and I'll bring back lunch. Emma, Olive, would you care to help me?" Everyone but those three started running, skipping and leaping across the road to the field. They sat under a large tree and rested.

15 minutes later Olive, Miss P, and Emma returned with armfuls of food and blankets.

"We have a long walk, seeing as I don't know where we're going. So eat up!"

They spread some blankets and pillows across the ground and spread out food. They had bread with countless toppings, chocolate éclairs, jam, apples, oranges, grapes, a whole cake, some cold chicken, a pot of pickles, cookies, vegetables, strawberries, blueberries, water and ginger ale. They all happily munched away and Claire had extra helpings from her second mouth. Everyone ate their fill and then packed away the remaining food into a folded up blanket.

The sun was started to set and they had had a long day so everyone lay out blankets and the little ones started to drift off. The boys got up and played an intense game of football, playing with a mouldy apple which made it significantly harder. Olive fed her children and Emma gave Raven some mushed up bread and jam, even letting her have some cut up apple.

They had had a good day, the best day they had had in days.


	34. Chapter 34

Everyone woke late the next morning, the sun beating down on their warm faces. Emma and Jake were up first with Raven who seemed to have a small rash on her arm (something mild, it was just making her cry a lot) and then Enoch and Olive up with Amber and Finley.

After they babies had been soothed back to sleep they slept until 9:30, when everyone woke up and Miss Peregrine made them all breakfast from the remaining food.

"Here you go now children." She said handing the last plate to one of the twins. "We have a long walk to London and we should be there in," She consulted her trusty clock and turned to them again. "2 days 3 hours 13 minutes and 7 seconds."

She saw the look of horror on the children's face.

"Well, maybe we can be more flexible this time."

After they finished breakfast they set to washing in a little stream just down the road. Other children were splashing and wading down the river so they thought it to be fine. The boys stripped down to the underwear, and the girls tucked their dresses up and rolled their sleeves up. Everyone was washing when Millard started an intense water fight. Even Miss Peregrine went into her ankles and washed her face, although everyone got thourouly splashed. After quite a while they waded out and let themselves dry in the sun's heat. By about 12 they grabbed a drink before setting off.

They trudged down dirt road after dirt road, and soon everyone was praying for a stop. They were hot and sweaty.

"We shall stop at the next town. And Hugh stop dragging your feet! Please try and act like a gentle man."

They reached the next town and stopped for ice-cream. It cost them a fair few pennies, but everyone was happy and cool.

By nightfall they had only walked a short distance and had nowhere to stop. In the last town they felt comfortable as they had spent the whole day there, but this knew town was strange and unwelcoming.

"I suppose we could go to the wood, and make a canopy-"

"OI!" Someone called into the dark, interrupting Miss Peregrine.

"Who goes there!" Miss Peregrine called out shielding the children the best she could.

"Na Ma'am! We ain't no bad folk!" A boy said coming out of a tree followed by a younger girl. They must have been 8 and 4, the little girl sucking her thumb behind her brother. They had tanned skin, probably from the heat of the summer, and no shoes. Their faces were dirty but kind and they had old ragged clothes.

"Who are you young man!" Miss Peregrine said. The boy had a gas lamp with him and held it up to light everyone's face.

"Well I'm Tommy Oaks! Me da calls me wee Tommy, I may be small but you should see the scar I gave him when he tried to 'it me! Even got a matching one for it!" He said pulling back his untamed hair to reveal a white scar down his eye.

"Oh, well, I think we'll be off then. Um, yes, this way I think." Miss Peregrine said pointing into the darkness.

"Ma'am unless ye be looking for a swamp you best not being going there." He said putting his hands in his pocket and swaying back and forth. "Come on, see there's alo' ye, so ye might have to sleep outside wit' me and Saoirse. Not to ba', a' least we have stars!" He said cracking a wickedly infectious laugh.

He started walking off and Miss Peregrine followed, with caution.

"We're just over 'ere. I'll be introducing ye to me folks!" He said Saoirse running off ahead of them, turning cartwheels.

"And 'ere we are! Nohing fancy, bu' we get by with wha' we 'ave." He said pulling a bush back to show a well lit clearing, music coming from the three men playing traditional Irish music with their violins and flutes. Women of all ages were dancing along with a little jig, some other men dancing with them. Wagons and horses surrounded the clearing and a big fire lit the middle. Big logs lined the fire and a woman was turning sausages on a frying pan. It seemed like she was cooking for everyone as piles of bread and dripping lay ready to be eaten. The peculiar children only realised then how hungry they were.

Men and old people lined the stairs to the trailers, one man in particular who was bigger then everyone else seemed to be arguing with a much older woman on the steps to the biggest wagon.

"Mami! I 'ave visitors!" Tommy said running up to the woman cooking. She set down her frying pan and took out a dirty dish cloth from her apron.

"And I hope ye best not be having a go at them Tommy!" She said hitting him with the cloth. "An' leading yer poor sister away with ye and yer games! Your father has been worried sick! Now get away with ye while I talk te our guests!"

Tommy ran off with some other boys and Saoirse went and climbed on the big mans lap, seeming to fall asleep in his arms while he continued to argue.

"I 'ope our Tommy's not been annoying ye. He's a good kid, jus' a bit ignorant."

"No he has been perfectly mannerly Mrs Oaks." Miss Peregrine said completely at ease with the whole situation. The children seemed confused at her sudden liking to these gypsies but were glad they could stay with such fun people.

"Ye can stay for a few nights if ye want, but we'll be movin' on. Ye kno' how it is."

"Yes thank you Mrs Oaks. That is very generous of you, please let us repay you."

"Ah! No need! Jus' stay and enjoy yerself. I'd quite like to be knowing why yer 'ere though?" She said taking up her frying pan again.

"Well, I run a home for talented children, and we have recently been made homeless. We are traveling to London to send them to another school."

"Ah well isn't tha' nice! And no need to be calling me Mrs Oaks. Just Jackie 'ill do. I'll put on some more a these sausages then will I?"

"Yes please Mrs!" Claire said stepping forward on Bronwyn's back.

"Oh! Well ain't you a strong one! But I suppose this wee fairy ain't to heavy, even for another wee fairy like yourself!" Jackie said ruffling Bronwyn's hair.

Miss Peregrine and Jackie continued talking and the children spread out to introduce themselves to the rest of the people. Hugh and Fiona ran off to play with Tommy and his friends, Horace was crowded by woman around 20 marvelling at his fine clothes, assuming him very rich. Olive and Enoch went to feed the twins behind a wagon and Claire and Bronwyn joined the dancers. They learnt some steps and soon were just jumping around and 'dancing'. The twins went to whisper in a corner like they usually do and Emma and Jake went to talk to Tommy's father and Saoirse.

"Um hello Mr Oaks." Jake said hoisting Raven onto his hip. Emma stuck close by his side as she now feared wagons from before she was at Miss Peregrine's.

"'Ello youn' man! I suppose our Tommy's been telling tales of 'is old man, but I wan' to tell ye it's all fake. Ain't it wee Saoirse?"

Saoirse nodded vigorously and Mr Oak's laughed.

"It's Michael. Michael Oaks." He said reaching out to shake their hands.

"My name is Emma, this is Jake, and that's our Raven." Emma said beaming with pride at her little family.

"An' last names? Just like ta know?"

"Um, I'm Emma Bloom, Jake Portman, and Raven Bloom Portman."

"Ah so ye wee 'ins ain't married!" He said nodding. They blushed red.

Michael saw their faces and burst into a loud hoarse laugh much like Tommy's.

"I'm just kidding! Me and me wife Jackie weren' married until after our Tommy was born too! Didn't see the point. But bless 'er wee soul, she loved 'er wedding. And chil'birth near killed her, but our Saoirse was so small it seemed a bi' stupid such a small wee thing could cause so much pain! But i' was worth it te get our Saoirse!" He said patting Saoirse's back which almost knocked her over.

"Course she still is small. Need a bi' feeding up, righ' our Saoirse!" He said confidently to his daughter.

"Yes, we're not married."

"Just righ', just righ'. Don't rush inter it! Nothing good came out of rushing! I mean look at them girls." He said pointing to the dancing girls at 20. "All them younge' then 25 and not one married! Most at that age would have a 'ouse full of kiddies! But no, we take it slow 'ere! No rushin' em. They'll find a man in their own 'ime. And if not, they'll be an oald spinsters like oal' granny over there!" He said motioning to the woman he had been arguing with earlier.

"Ye. Good ol' granny. She coul' be on her last dying breath and wouldn't pass remark!"


	35. Chapter 35

The next morning they all sat up yawing to the smell of hot porridge and cooking bacon.

"Well you 'ave all been out col' for hours!" Jackie said laughing. They had fallen asleep under the wagons the night before after hours of dancing and good food.

"We are so sorry Mrs Oaks- I mean Jackie. We must have overslept dreadfully!" Emma said getting up to help.

"Its alrigh' dearie. Granny has the kiddies, she feed them awhile ago cause all of 'em were screaming fir food. Bless their wee 'earts." Jackie said nodding towards granny. She was sitting on the steps were she had been last night and was cooing at Amber and Finley while Raven sat on the ground playing with a little black and white spotted puppy.

Jackie saw Emma and Jake looking at the dog worriedly.

"The wee pup is Jimmy's. Big, rough guy at the bes' a times, but a sweet soul. The pup 'as grown up with Saoirse and ye needn't worry 'bout the wee baby. She'll be alrigh' with Scuttle." Jackie dished them all out with bowls of porridge and bacon and they sat eating it up hungrily.

"Would you know the way to town? It's just I was planning on going to find a residence for us to stay at once you leave." Miss Peregrine enquired.

"Ye. Ye can leave with Sarah and John. They're going in for some supplies. We lost half of our pegs and wood. Stupid boys." She said nodding towards Tommy and his friends who were carrying planks of wood, sword fighting swinging at trees.

"Where are the others? It's so empty compared to yesterday?" Hugh asked.

"Well ye see, the young one's, they still be asleep! They had alo' te drink las' nigh' and now they're tired ou'. But my 'usband and his mates are out working. They find some work at farms and 'elp out for a day or two. Just te keep the income." She then ran off to start shouting at Tommy for trying to swing at an unsuspecting Saoirse who had just arrived out of the big wagon. Her face was paler then usual and her mother scooped her up in her arms and carried her back to the wagon.

"What do think that's about?" Jake whispered to Emma.

"I don't know. But I feel there is something really wrong with Saoirse."

Within an hour they were all washed up and helping around the wagons. Hugh and Fiona went off for a walk so they could talk to Millard who had had to be quiet all morning. Claire, Bronwyn, and the twin were off listening to Grannies fascinating tales. The babies were off for a nap in Granny's smaller wagon. Enoch and Olive had went to the town with Miss Peregrine.

Jake and Emma went to investigate about Saoirse and her secret. They went up to the back of the wagon which Saoirse was in with her mother. Inside they heard her father which was strange as they thought he was at work. The placed their ears up the wood and listened. The wood was thin so they could hear everything.

"I'm jus' saying Micheal! Our baby is sick! We ain't got a clue what's goin' on and them kids migh'!"

"No Jackie! We don't know anything ye'. And they could 'urt Saoirse!"

"Micheal! Please! We'll lose her anyway! They might be our guardia' angels!"

"FINE! Jackie you do wha' ye want, but if they 'urt Saoirse I'll bleeding kill 'em!" They heard him storm out and a rustle from blankets.

"It's alright my darling. You go on back to sleep. I'll get 'em and they'll fix ye." She then silently left.

"Jake we have to help them! We could help!" Emma fought with him that evening. Jackie had yet mentioned Saoirse to them but they assumed it wouldn't be long. Miss Peregrine still hadn't returned so they were still in charge of the others.

"What can we do! There are so many diseases that won't even be discovered for years never mind cures! Like polio! Or TB! What if she has that! How will we tell her mother we can't help!"

"Jake please! I have a feeling about this! Please trust me!"

"Alright Emma!" He said after a long silence. He kissed her forehead and took her hand. The started walking back to the camp ad cornered Jackie.

"How are ye! Hope ye weren't rowing!" She chuckled.

"Jackie, we heard you and Michael talking earlier and we want to help." Emma started.

"Wha'?"

"Please. Let us help. Or try to." Jackie nodded and slowly led them to the wagon were Saoirse was. The lights were off and only a single candle lit the room. They could see outlines of kitchen counters at one side and a small grubby couch on the other. At the back of the wagon were a set of bunk beds.


	36. Chapter 36

**Inspiration has been taken from Ransom Riggs' Hollow City. I did not copy! :)**

The silence was deafening as they slowly edge their way towards the dimly lit girl. Her eyes were closed and she looked like a pale, porcelain doll.

She sat up, holding her mouth and her mother ran to hold an old iron basin under her chin. She threw up for 5 minutes, sobbing loudly in between the vomit.

"Mama!" She said after it was over, burying her face in her mothers chest. Cuddling up against her and climbing onto her knee.

"It's alright me wee hen. It'll all be alright." She turned to Jake and Emma. "Can you 'elp my baby.

"We'll- we'll try." Jake stuttered.

"But we need Miss Peregrine!" Emma stated.

"No! Not her. Please! She'll whisk my Saoirse away with ye! She's like ye, but we can't lose 'er! She's all we 'ave!" Jackie said now frantic.

"Like us?" Emma sat beside her and Jake sat on a chair next to the bed. "What do you mean like us?"

"Well she's bleeding peculiar! That's what I mean!" Jackie said smoothing Saoirse's hair while still looking at Emma.

"What!"

"Yeah. We've known since the day ye came 'ere ye were peculiar. And we've known since 'er birth Saoirse's been afflicted with it."

"How do you know about peculiars Jackie?" Jake said staring at her with concern.

"We gypsy's 'ave studied it! It's why we 'ave te move around as much as we do! When me grand pappy was stil 'ere, bless 'is soul, he fought off them evil men! The one's with the eyes!" She stared right at Jake. "He was peculiar. He travelled through them loops, helping an old friend of 'is. Guy could see the monsters!"

"Abe Portman!" Jake proclaimed, his eyes lighting up.

"Yeah! The very guy! Ye know 'im"

"But Jackie, Abe would have been much younger than your grandfather. He is only my age!" Emma said interrupting Jackie's question. Jake started at her, forgetting for a moment he was in a time when his grandfather was indeed Emma's age.

"That's just it! 'e was much older! Younger then grand pappy, bu' still old. Around 50 he'd say. He never knew, because they never talked about such lark. 'e met 'im in a loop. One in Germany, after the war. Well 'im and Abe travelled for a few years, before grand pappy came back home, ter retire. Abe went on, to do great, great things. Old grand pappy lived out the rest of 'is days in isolation. He joined up with us again but never spoke. Ye could only 'ear him when he was talking ter himself in 'is room. But he was peculiar, and once 'e died the gene seemed ter disappear. Me 'usband was only a boy, but 'e never believed i'. Then Saoirse was born and I knew she had the gene! Just like grand pappy! An' she needs 'elp! The men might come for 'er!" She clutched Saoirse tighter.

"Jackie, you have nothing to worry about. Saoirse will be alright. We- I mean the men are all gone."

"And the monsters?"

"And the monsters." Emma said smiling.

"'ow do ye know! Ye wouldn't know if ye can't see 'em! And only Abe could see 'em!" Jackie said.

"Jackie. I can see them. And we think Raven can too." Jake said reaching over and squeezing Jackie's hand.


	37. Chapter 37

"Jackie, we need to tell Miss Peregrine. She can help her." Jake explained.

"No, not me baby. She'll be fine. I wish I'd never asked for yer 'elp!" She said cuddling Saoirse and closing her eyes tight.

"Please Jackie. She needs help. This is unusual as most peculiar children are born with their peculiarity but this is different. Miss Peregrine needs to see her." Emma said putting an arm around Jackie.

"Fine. But ye need to promise me something."

Jake and Emma looked at each other, concerned at what she would ask.

"Promise me ye ain't goin' take her away?" Jackie stared at her with wide, scared eyes.

Emma's eyes were glassy with tears as she choked a small, "I can't."

They left the wagon and heard Jackie crying bitterly.

"Emma! Why can't she stay with her parents! It's not right! How could Miss Peregrine take her away from her family!" Jake said angrily.

"Jake, Saoirse, she's late! Parents with peculiar children have hard pregnancies, and the baby also has a hard time! It's the growing their peculiarity! The rarer they are, the harder it is for them to grow. But Saoirse's going through it now." She looked over her shoulder sadly at the wagon door. "She needs help developing her peculiarity and only peculiars can do help her. She'll need training sessions if she ever wants her strength back. Then she can return here."

"How long will she be away for?"

"A few years. That's if she's a quick learner. It might never really leave her, the weakness. And not only that, but it is illegal in Ymbryne law for a peculiar child, once found, to not be taken under a Ymbrynes wing. That's why Abe wanted you to have a normal childhood. He knew other peculiar children would be children for years and he didn't want that for you. So he hid you! He knew they would take you away! That's why he lost communication with peculiars when you were born! He didn't want anyone to find you. He did the right thing, but we need to do the right thing for Saoirse. She could die if the weakness takes over her! I'm surprised it hasn't already." Emma finished crossing her arms and looking down sadly.

"Alright." Jake pulled her into his chest and hugged her tight. He had just found out the real reason his grandfather left this life behind, and was shocked. "We'll go find Miss Peregrine."

A few hours later Miss Peregrine entered the wagon with Horace to see if his dreams could tell them anything, then when Horace left Miss Peregrine stayed in there all night asking questions to the little girl and examining her.

Jackie stayed far off in the distance staring and worriedly biting her lip. Michael had one hand on her should and the other holding Tommy's hand. The rest of the residence's of the gypsy's where all gathered looking at the wagon door with fearful eyes.

"We're so sorry Jackie. But whatever Miss Peregrine says you have to accept. She's doing what's best for her, and if she- if she does have to leave for a while, I promise she'll make her way back to you." Emma had stood by Jackie.

Miss Peregrine left the wagon with a serious expression, but sympathetic eyes. She walked past everyone to Saoirse's family.

"I'm extremely sorry Mrs Oaks-"

"No! No!" Jackie said turning and wailing into her husband's arms. He rested his teary face on her head and Tommy too tried to comfort his mother.

"By the Law of Ymbrynes I hate to inform you but Saoirse Oaks is now under the guardian ship of Alma Peregrine."

"Ye can't do this!" Michael shouted everyone nearby started crying, and even the peculiar children had tears for the grieving family. Miss Peregrine spoke over everything, her eyes filling with beads of water.

She pulled out a piece of parchment and handed it to them.

"You must sign it Mrs Oaks." She handed her a feather quill (Peregrine feather).

"No! I'm not signing my child away with ye!" Michael shouted but Jackie silenced him by taking the quill. With a trembling hand she started to sign it.

"YE CAN'T SIGN IT JACKIE!"

"Michael. It's the bes' thing for Saoirse. Please, don't be making this any 'arder then it is. She'll-" Jackie started sobbing again. " She'll die if she stay's here. They can help her."

Michael nodded and signed. e helped Jackie sign with an unsteady hand and then they both sank to the floor. Everyone tried to comfort the family and Miss Peregrine rolled up the page.

Then a soft voice came from behind them all.

At the bottom of the wagon steps was Saoirse, holding herself up with a little wooden stick, and she hobbled towards her parents.

"Mama, please don't cry. I'll make you fell better, look what I learnt." She smiled weakly at her other and everyone was silent. All of a sudden Saoirse bent down and picked up some blades of grass. She closed her eyes and squeezed them tightly in her small hands. Frost started to crawl through the gaps in her hands and cover her fingertips. When she opened her hand's the blades of grass were covered in ice. Olive then went over to her and cupped her hands and blew warm air onto the children's cold fingers.

Everyone gasped and Miss Peregrine smiled with pride.


	38. Chapter 38

The next day, after Michael and Jackie had said a very emotional goodbye to Saoirse (who had been crying half the night and most of the morning not saying anything), Tommy started running up to his sister with something in his hand.

"Tommy! Get away will ye! Yer not ter be involved in this!" Michael screamed at Tommy while he held Jackie into his chest.

"'ere Saoirse." Tommy said, ignoring his fathers shouts. He handed Saoirse something small and white and whispered, "Ye can have Benny. Just keep 'im safe until ye come back."

A little nose pocked out from Saoirse's hand and a little mouse came out.

Without a word Saoirse reached forward and pulled Tommy in for a hug. They stood quietly hugging for a while before breaking apart and turning.

After Jackie and Michael gave Saoirse one more hug Miss Peregrine laid the children and Saoirse to the path leading out of the woods. When they met the path a horse drawn-cart and they all climbed in. It was drawn by a man with a long beard, mouth with many missing teeth and an eye patch. He was smiling at them and with the eye they could see he seemed very unweight like. When the cart started to move all the children from the camp came running after it. They were shouting supportive messages to Saoirse and some yelling curse words at Miss Peregrine which shocked them stood quietly hugging for a while before breaking apart and turning.

Jackie and Michael came out from the trees waving goodbye to their daughter.

Soon all they children hung back and only Tommy was left running after them.

"So I'll see ye soon Saoirse! I'll see ye soon then! Promise me I'll see ye soon! PROMISE ME!" Tommy said before falling to the floor as he tripped over a twig. He cried out, in either pain or sadness. Saoirse cried out and tried to jump off the back of the wagon to get to him, but Miss Peregrine grabbed her back and Emma pulled her onto the seat next to her. She laid Saoirse's head down on her lap and smoothing her hair. Saoirse wailed loudly into Emma's skirt and Jake bounced the upset Raven on his knee.

After the cart pulled up to a cheerful town 30 minutes away from all of the children climbed out of the cart and Enoch helped Saoirse down and picked her up and carried her to the pavement.

After they all had their belongings and suitcases out of the cart the man got out and led the horse by hand towards a nearby stable.

"Well. We best be going forward. The cottage is just down the street." Miss Peregrine said confidently grabbing hold of Bronwyn's hand and a suitcase in the other hand. Every paired up and they marched down the street. Children and nosy shoppers stared and whispered at the unusual children, especially at the dirty, thin girl crying into a tall boy's shoulder.

When they reached the end of the road Miss Peregrine promptly marched to the left and down a winding road with overhanging trees. It seemed hidden from the street and if Miss Peregrine hadn't told them it was there they would never have known it ever existed.

They trailed down this seemingly endless track before coming to a large cottage next to the end of the road. It seemed ridiculous to even call it a cottage. It was a small mansion. It had 4 large stables at the far side and a very big thatched roof. A roaring twenties stood shiny at the front of the house. The garden was prim and neat and tall symmetrical vines lined the windows and deep green door. Stones lined all the windows and doors and a tall, fancy white gate guarded the grand estate and the whole perimeter was boarded off by a tall white brick wall. Two employees of the home appeared suddenly and opened the iron gates. They all walked in, ogling at the grounds when a thin woman appeared out of the home and met them halfway to the doors. She had a tight, blonde bun with grey streaks throughout it. She had on a long deep green dress on that matched the car perfectly and a fur scarf that made Saoirse frown as she was a big fan of fur and could tell it wasn't fake.

"Hello children." She said smiling creepily, grasping the elaborate walking stick in her hand. "My name is Miss Grundhall and welcome to Marwin Manor!"


	39. Chapter 39

**This chapter will take a break from Jake and Emma and focus on Claire, Bronwyn and Saoirse and how Saoirse gets on. But the next chapter will be back to normal. If you like the focus on other children I will do some on others in the future in you comment who you want a chapter on next. Preferably the ones who share a room.**

"We have 15 bedrooms and 10 bathrooms in Marwin Manor and 5 lounge." Miss Grunewald said gesturing to the grand staircases in the hall. Everyone clamoured into the hall leaving their luggage on the front step. Saoirse grabbed the leather bag her mother hand packed for her from the butler who was trying to carry it to their room. She held it close to her chest and held Emma's hand.

"The kitchen has two kitchen maids and a cook who will prepare all of your meals and we have a staff of 10 who will cater to your every wish." Miss Grunewald said leading them down the hallway pointing in at elaborate living rooms and a grand dining room with French doors leading out to a large patio. They could see traces of a natural pool with glistening water.

"Miss Peregrine, how did you get this place?" Jake whispered to Miss Peregrine.

"I'll explain later." She whispered back. She seemed tense in this home but when she saw the joy on the children's faces she bottled up those feelings.

"A greenhouse and canopy are in the garden," Fiona nearly screamed in delight. "And a treehouse is at the back in a secret garden and I'm sure you three boys will be glad to spend many hours there tomorrow." She looked directly at Millard and smiled.

"You can see me!" Millard exclaimed before he could stop himself.

"Yes. Of course I know about your peculiarity, all your peculiarities but I believe Miss Peregrine will explain that to you later." She gave Miss Peregrine a smile before turning and making her way up back to the staircase and making her way up them. They were led down a corridor. The doors in all the rooms were opened and everyone's suitcases were laid out on the bed some even had maids and butlers unpacking their belongings into wardrobes.

"Please. Do not go down to the west corridor. It is the masters suite. No more questions about it. This is Miss Peregrine's room, fit with a study." Miss Peregrine entered her room and helped a maid unpack.

"There is a room for the two sets of parents and adjoining nurseries. The master insisted on this home being fit for children. He planned himself to open a home for children like you children, but was never allowed by Ymbryne law." She continued down the hall and Jake, Emma, Raven, Enoch, Olive, Amber and Finley entered their rooms. Horace, Millard and Hugh had their separate room and Fiona was shown to her room which had a balcony leading out to the back of the house, potted plants lining the rim.

"Twins, you have to share. I hope you don't mind but Miss Peregrine insisted." Miss Grunewald said bending down to them. They nodded and entered their room whispering in their usual gibberish.

Miss Grunewald led the last three girls down the very last room in the corridor.

"This is your room girls and I will send a maid up to give you a nice warm bath Saoirse." She smiled warmly at Saoirse, opened the door and showed every little girls dream.

Three twin beds lined one wall with windows above every bed frame. Pink comforters were neatly covering all three beds and a different coloured teddy bear on each be. One pastel yellow, one pastel blue and one white. they all had white bows around their necks except for the white one which had a pink bow. White curtains with pink roses stitched into the bottom blew gently on the far wall, a large open window letting in a soft breeze. A marble fireplace on the other side was stocked but not lit and marvellous china dolls with delicate costumes and tiny pearly boots lined the mantle. Fresh, pink roses lay on a glass table next to a vintage armchair.

"Oh my goodness Miss Grunewald! This is amazing!" Claire said hugging her.

"Yes dears. The master had an identical room as this for boys across the hall. Intended for the children who would stay here but they were never use. Also you close are packed away in the wardrobe and extra party and everyday frocks are in the wardrobe as well. Nightgowns are under the pillows and slippers are under the bed for all of you. Also dressing gowns are in the linen cupboard beside Miss Peregrine's room. Now I must leave dears to tell the others all this. And a maid will be up shortly with a hot bath prepared downstairs. You must all be in need of one after the journey you have had. And dear?" She said putting a hand on Saoirse's shoulder. "Don't worry. You'll see your family again one day, but for now, Miss Peregrine is a loving Ymbryne and you are ever so lucky she was the one who found you."

She left with a smile and closed the door behind her.

As soon as the door clicked Claire and Bronwyn started screaming with joy and jumping around. Bronwyn picked Claire up and et her on one shoulder before picking Saoirse up too and putting her on the other shoulder. She danced around and they all laughed before squealing to be put down. they all continued to dance around and sing jolly songs.

"Mistresses?" A maid said coming in. "Your bath is prepared."

She led them down the hall were they looked into bedrooms seeing their friends talking and marvelling at their new home.

"They have their own adjoining bathrooms and will have washes in their own time. They have all been told dinner is at 6:30 sharp. And the twins will be bathing in private so not to turn us all to stone." She joked before taking 3 white, fluffy towels, handed them to the three girls and led them to a bathroom near the stairs. Inside was a toilet, basin and large copper tub in the middle. It had hot water and rainbow bubbles covering the surface.

"Alright, who's first?" All the girls put their hand up wanting to play with the colourful bubbles first.

"Ok, how about Saoirse, I think she could use some cheering up." Claire and Bronwyn left to go sit outside and wait for Saoirse.

"Don't tell the others sweetheart, but I have some lavender soap just for you and a little rainbow shampoo." She whispered into Saoirse's ear, and Saoirse who had never had even so much as a warm bath at home was ecstatic to have such a luxury.


	40. Chapter 40

**This chapter is also about Saoirse and the little girls because I had such a fun time writing the last chapter and I would also like to reassure you that Saoirse is fitting in quite well.**

Once the girls were out of the bath and dried off, Maggie (the maid) help them pick out 3 dresses. A white silk dress for Bronwyn with a blue silk bow tied around with the bow to the side, and a full petticoat. On her head was placed a large white bow. Claire had a green dress with white bows tying the shoulders up and her hair was in two bunches tied up with whit bows. Saoirse had a white cotton dress with peach coloured flowers all over the skirt and chest. Her hair was in a loose plait tied with a black bow and matching pumps.

Maggie excused them to go to dinner and they as soon as they left the room they all sprinted down the corridor. On their way down the stairs they almost knocked down a maid and when running into the dining hall they ran straight into a butler. They apologised to the snooty man before running to their seats. They looked around the table and marvelled at how rich they all looked.

The boy all had black trousers with white shirts and different assortments of jackets and vests. Horace had a full penguin suit and top hat. All the boys had red poppies in their pockets and Horace had enough of them to make a bouquet. He was sitting very proud at the end of the table with his monocle balanced on his eye.

Emma had a white, flowy dress down to her ankles and a baby blue bow around her waist. Bluebells where stitched into the chest and she had a baby blue collar. Her hair was in a bun and loose curls framed her pale face. Her lips were painted red to match Jake's poppy flower. She had Raven in a highchair next to her with a grey cotton dress. It had a deep yellow trim around the hem and the same stitching around her neck. the waist had a think white ribbon and white buttons from the neck down ended at the ribbon.

Finley and Amber were asleep as they were feed earlier so they didn't see them. Olive was in a topaz orange dress with a white flower design. Her hair was in a side plate that was tied with a white band.

Fiona was wearing a white pleated skirt and a white top with a round collar sewn with green vines. She had a soft cardigan of green with white pearls as the buttons. She had knee high socks and black buckle shoes.

Millard and Hugh had black trousers and unlike the older boys had white shirts and Millard a deep, red, knitted vest. Hugh however had a deep, midnight blue, knitted vest.

The twins now had fresh white costumes with little, black, matching, bow ties. Miss Peregrine had a long navy skirt on and matching blazer.

They all started chatting very loudly and Saoirse who was sitting beside Miss Peregrine started to sink in her chair and Miss Peregrine reached for her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

Once dinner came out every quietened down and stared in wonder at the mountains of food set in front of them. They had manners so waited for Miss Grunewald who came striding in smiling confidently nodding to the waiters and waitresses who had lined up next to the door.

"You are excused." She then sat down gracefully at the head chair and a young waiter pushed in her chair.

She saw them eagerly looking them and laughed before saying, "Eat! Please. Cook works wonders in the kitchen and she certainly has trained up her kitchen maids well. Now please try the potatoes." She said taking a bowl of potatoes and handed them to Fiona.

Everyone started digging in but Saoirse who was closing her eye's tightly whispering quickly before relaxing and putting a napkin on her lap. She daintily ate her beef, taking small timid bites, wiping her mouth with every few mouthfuls.

Claire who really wanted to seem mannerly motioned for Emma to help her second mouth. Instead of her usual way of eating she made Emma stand behind her with a napkin covering the back of her head and tried to control her back mouth from making too much of a mess.

"Please Claire, never be embarrassed by your peculiarity." Miss Peregrine said sternly, then turned to Saoirse. "How Saoirse do you speak so mannerly and eat so daintily? I don't mean to bring offence but your family never spoke quite as fine as you or eat as nicely."

"Grandmama. She taught me how to act in others company. I daren't talk so finely though around the men or the would laugh at me so." Saoirse said looking down at her lap. "But Grandmama didn't mind a jolt if the boys laughed at her fine speak- until, until the accident when she couldn't talk properly anymore." Saoirse started to sob quietly onto her lap.

"Oh Olive, Emma, will you please clean her up. Maybe we can send your dinner up to your room darling?" Miss Grunewald asked.

Saoirse nodded and stood up taking Emma's hand and Olive's hand in the other.

They led her up to her room.

"Which bed is yours Saoirse?" Olive asked gently.

"I' don't know."

"Well which would you like? Which is your favourite teddy? I'm certain Claire and Bronwyn wouldn't mind you getting first pick." Olive said bending down to her eye level.

Saoirse pointed at the bed with the white bear and pink bow and Emma pulled back the covers and Olive helped Saoirse out of her dress into her nightgown which had a pastel ribbon around her waist.

They helped her into bed when Maggie came in with a tray of Saoirse's dinner, as well as some jam pudding with a tall glass of milk.

"Oh sweetheart." Maggie said seeing Saoirse sit up and grabbed an iron basin just in time to catch her vomit. When Emma and Olive left the warmly lit room Maggie was prompting her to eat while feeding her several spoonful's of medicine.


	41. Chapter 41

**There will be a new layout to the chapters, its only small but I want to start putting chapter numbers and titles in. Any notes from me will be above it or at the end. Hope you like the new chapter titles at the start of each page!**

Chapter 41: The Explanation

After dinner Miss Peregrine ushered everyone into the drawing room down the hall. They sat all over, on chaise lounges and squashy sofas with the younger children leaving on Miss Peregrine's orders.

"Now before you go to bed I would like to clear some things up. And I would like silence when I tell you this." She raised an eyebrow and everyone shuffled uncomfortably in their seats trying not to look at her scary glare.

"Alright, now I will explain. This home belonged to my late father. He died 50 years ago and left the estate to me and my two brothers. My older brother Caul who you all know of, tried to use this home for bad. He lived here for only a few weeks before he was kicked out. My father had left specific instructions it was to be used for a home for children. And the Ymbrynes council refused to allow my arrogant brother to so much as look at a peculiar child so they locked him in away for forty year and handed the rights to the house to my younger brother and I.

I had my own home and so my brother moved in. His dream was to be the first male Ymbryne, but as he could change into a bird but not create loops he was denied the privilege of caring for children. He still decided to go for a risky appeal and even decorated this home fit to be the worlds biggest home for peculiar children. Well, the home with the most children. He could fit 50 children in this home and had plans to make a lot more smaller cottages in the surrounding fields so even when they grew up they could still be close to the home. He had a class room and a small church which was eventually converted into a music room. He had it all planned out, but sadly it never happened.

The Ymbrynes council denied him once more then took his rights of this home away from him, and this was what pushed him over the edge. He went out and stole five normal, non-peculiars, convincing himself they were and took them to his own home in London. He made them learn all about the peculiar world and performed some inhuman experiments on these young children. When the council found out he was sent to the gallows. The people my brother employed have never gotten over it. He was a good person and only wanted to help people by employing them. This happened a long time ago and as we all know the Ymbrynes council was always a few centuries behind the modern day. They killed my brother and gave the rights to me only a few months ago. I debated coming here but when we lost our old home and then the next one was unsafe I think you will agree with me this is our only option. It brings back bad memories for me but I hope in time can forget all that and move on." Miss Peregrine finished by wiping her left eye quickly and turning. She opened both double doors and strode out.

Every stared at the door, shocked at the secrets from Miss Peregrine's past they had just learnt.

"Well, I think it's time for bedtime. Emma said taking Raven on her hip and carrying her out of the room.

Jake followed quickly behind her and saw her racing up the stairs. She ran into their room and slammed the door.

Jake pushed the door open after her and saw Raven, on the bed crying and Emma sitting on the ground at the end of the bed. Her knees were up to her eyes and her hair fell over her face. She had obviously pulled out her bun and the tangles covered her whole head. Jake walked slowly towards her and sat down on his knees next to her. He shuffled towards her and Emma put her cheek on Jake's shoulder.

"I know you probably don't want to explain, but I'm here if you want to." He put an arm around her and silence fell for few moments.

"I want to explain." Emma started. She got up and took Raven in her arms, shushing her and carrying her gently into her nursery next door.

When she returned wiping the tears from her eyes and Jake was sitting in a fancy armchair in the corner. Emma walked over and sat in the armchair with him. She was half sitting on Jake so he pulled her onto his lap and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks for being so great Jake. How could the Ymbryne council be so evil! They are the good in our world and, they just seem to always mess up!" With the last word she jumped up scraping her hair back angrily. "They take children away from their parents, kill people who just want to care for peculiar children and they take Ymbrynes and train them! Miss Peregrine was taken from her family to an Ymbryne boarding school when she was three! She never saw her brothers properly and never had any toys! She lived in an brick building with thousands of little girls who could turn into bloody birds! And the one's who didn't finish training by the age of 18, were exiled out of peculiardom! How good are the bloody Ymbryne council now! We need to do something about it!" Emma finished storming out of the room


	42. Chapter 42

**If you listen to the song 'I fell in love with my best friend' it pretty much sums up these two and their relationship! Also if you know Fred and George Weasley, imagine them as one person and you can start to understand how Millard works!:)**

Chapter 42: Hugh and Fiona

Fiona woke in her beautiful bedroom, staring dreamily out of the open balcony doors. She sat up and slipped on her cosy, fluffy slippers. She walked to her wardrobe and picked out a dressing gown in a deep, moss green colour. She chose it as green was obviously her favourite colour. She walked back over to her four poster bed with ivory white sheets. They had elegant, thin vines sewn into the fabric. She sat on the end of her bed and picked up a plant that she had left in the light of the sun. She had found it a week earlier and it was dying. She and Hugh had been working hard to get it back to it's original state. It seemed a lost cause until the night before when they had seen the start of pink flower blooming.

She got off from her bed and took the pot to the balcony. She set it on the edge and encased it's soil in her hand. A small petal poked out and she suddenly saw what flower it was. It was a cupids arrow orchid. She knew this flower meant a sign people had feelings for each other so when Hugh barged through the door she almost dropped it off the balcony. She hid it behind her back quickly as he looked at her suspiciously.

"Fiona? You ok?"

"Fine! I- I'm fine!" She said with a huge, forced grin.

"Ok?" Hugh said looking confuse. "Well where's the plant! Any progress?"

"What plant! Oh that plant! No, no progress!" She said forcing a smile again.

"Well could I maybe see it? Why is it behind your back?" He asked trying to reach behind her. He was so close in trying to get the plant she could smell the honey off him.

"What no!" She said and accidently stepping back and it fell to the floor.

"Fiona!" Hugh said reaching a hand out but he was too late. They both leant over the side of the balcony they're arms reaching down limply.

"Oh darn it!" Fiona exclaimed slightly pleased it fell.

"No! Look! The plant it's ok! Only the pot broke!" Hugh said grabbing her arm and spinning her around. He sprinted downstairs his hand slipping from her arm to her hand. He and her sprinted down to the back of the house still both in their dressing gowns and slippers.

When they got there they saw the mess the had made on the gravel driveway.

"Oh no!" Fiona said kneeling beside it.

"I'll go find a new pot!" Hugh said racing off to the back of the garden.

"Fiona!" Miss Grunewald exclaimed walking through the open gates with a young man behind her. He was carrying four paper bags of fresh vegetables. He seemed to be struggling but Miss Grunewald didn't care. "Get inside child! It's already 7:00 and you are still in your night clothes! And why are you outside kneeling over a dying plant getting your slippers dirty!" She put her hands on her hips and Fiona got up staring at her feet in shame.

"Oh it's alright. Don't be so upset. Sort out your plant and get cleaned up for breakfast. Just be wiser next time?" She said beaconing the young man to follow her to the house to leave in the food.

"Here Fiona! Was that Miss Grunewald? Weird! Anyway here." He said handing her a pot. They started filling it up with soil and placing the flower into the pot. Fiona breathed a sigh of relief when she realised that the petal had fallen off and took the heavy pot in her skinny arms. She was going to leave it to her room but Hugh hung back. He saw a petal under the broken pot where the flower had fallen and saw what it was. He smiled and pocketed it in his pocket. He almost skipped back to his room.

When Hugh and Fiona had finally made it to breakfast everyone was staring at the sausages, porridge, bacon and toast with drooling mouths. Miss Peregrine had made them wait for Hugh and Fiona and everyone seemed quite miffed they were late.

"Sorry Miss Peregrine." They both whispered. Fiona had her hair in one plait at the back in a sky blue ribbon and a pretty blue dress much like Alice's from 'Alice in Wonderland'. It was her favourite book even though everyone else hated it apart from Emma. Her and Emma would read it for hours together and it was a tradition that every Sunday after church and their Sunday walk they would read it together before dinner. Miss Peregrine noticed the dirt on her knees but choos to not ask.

After breakfast Millard set to work pranking the snotty butler who seemed to have a great distaste for Millard and most of the children, but especially Millard.

Hugh and Fiona started on their chores of cleaning and watering plant's in the greenhouse. The 12 and 13 year olds were positively sweating by lunch time when Enoch called for them to come to the gazebo. Everyone was sitting at a circular glass outdoor table on white chairs. There was lemonade and sandwiches, chocolates and fresh cream.


	43. Chapter 43

**Sorry there are no chapter but there will be soon. I'm just really busy with school and have been tired since I started.**


	44. Chapter 44

**Exciting chapter! Also Enoch and Olive will be next! So sorry this took so long! School and stuff took up a lot of time, also my laptop has been really slow recently at typing and stuff.**

Chapter 43: First Words

Emma and Jake were out the front of the house, under a large oak tree in the corner near the gate. They were playing with Raven when something extraordinary happened.

"Peek-a-boo!" Emma said taking her hands away from her eyes.

Raven giggled and Jake quickly pulled Emma in for a loving kiss.

They smiled when they heard,

"Dada!"

They both snapped their heads to look at Raven, their mouths hanging open.

"Did you just say dada! Oh my clever girl! Miss Peregrine! Miss Peregrine!" Emma said hugging Raven before running up the drive to tell Miss Peregrine. Jake lifted the happy Raven into his arms throwing her up into the air.

"Raven! Your so smart!" He pulled her to his chest their noses touching. Jake felt emotional and happy. It was probably the best moment since Raven was born and he couldn't imagine what his life would be like if he hadn't risked everything for Emma.

Miss Peregrine came out of the house with Emma, still in an apron and hair falling down from her bun. They sprinted up to Jake and Raven, Miss Peregrine almost shrieking with excitement.

"Go on Raven! Speak for Miss Peregrine!" Emma coaxed.

"Dada!"

"Oh Raven!" Miss Peregrine lifted he into the air.

"I wish she could say my name." Emma said wistfully.

"Mama!" Raven said turning her head and holding her arms out for Emma to hold her.

"AH!" Emma cried out taking Raven in her arms and covering her in kisses.

A few days later and Raven's talking was starting to get annoying. She only knew those words an constantly said them, screaming them when she wasn't happy.

"Jake can't you do something!" Millard begged. It was dinner time and Raven in her highchair wouldn't stop saying it. It also seemed that now she was focusing on words rather then her peculiarity, the weather was constantly unpredictable. It had been raining all day and everyone was very upset as they had been looking forward to a day trip to the village.

"Sorry Millard, but you will just have to deal without the sun for now." Jake said before turning back to Raven and giving her spoonful's of mashed carrots and potatoes.

Millard groaned loudly before banging his head on the table. As no one saw his head moving it surprised them all and Raven started crying at the bang it made.

"Don't worry sweetheart." Emma said taking her out of the highchair and comforting her. Suddenly lightning shot out of the sky making everyone yelp. This made Raven cry even more and therefore made more lightning.

"Now look what you've done! You've got her into one of her states!" Emma said hatefully to Millard before turning with Emma and flouncing out of the room.

"I'd better calm her down." Jake said wiping his mouth with a napkin then getting up and leaving.

Everyone glared at Millard and he slumped over in his chair, huffing with everyone.

"It wasn't MY fault! Raven was the one who wouldn't keep quiet!"

"Why did you do that Millard! Now it'll probably rain for days!"

"Yeah Millard!"

"Thanks a lot Millard!"

"CHILDREN!" Miss Peregrine shouted, standing up and slamming her hands on the table. "Don't dare shout at one another! Everyone, to bed! Without dessert!"

She pointed to the door and every got up miserably and left the room quietly.

"Not you Saoirse. You didn't say a word." Miss Peregrine said before Saoirse left the room.

Saoirse nodded her head.

"You can go and find an indoor activity to do, but back to bed at 9:00 sharp." Saoirse nodded vigorously then ran down the hall.

She heard Miss Peregrine walk up the stairs to yell at the others again for disrupting dinner time, and so Saoirse continued down the corridor. She walked into a room she had never been in, a sitting room maybe, and started walking around.

She flopped down on the plush green chaise lounges, tapped a few notes on the piano. She ran her fingers over the spines of the books and read a few pages from the fairy tales.

She was about to leave when she heard footsteps and voices coming closer to the room. She had a feeling that this room would be out of bounds as it was never shown on the tour. She started to panic and ran to the back of the room She hid behind the far couch and crouched down, hardly breathing.

The door clicked open and she heard two voices. She heard Miss Grunewald and a man she had never heard.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45: Saoirse's Secret

The next day Olive woke early to the sound of two cooing twins. Enoch was up with them, feeding Finley a bottle.

"Hello." She said quietly hugging her knees to her chest.

Enoch smiled and put Finley back in the crib with Amber, walked over and gave Olive a soft kiss.

"Good morning sweetheart." Enoch said.

At 7:29 exactly all of the children stepped out of their room, tying ribbons and hopping with one shoe on, running to the dining hall. They feared they would be late for breakfast and have to suffer Miss Peregrine's rage.

They all clamoured into the dining hall, rushing so fast to their seats that Hugh fell off the other side of his. This set everyone into a fit of the giggles, although quite ruffled from the running. Olive pressed her skirt down with her hands, admiring the soft fabric. It was a deep blue dotted with white lilies.

Miss Peregrine arrived a few seconds later standing in the archway an pulling out her watch, before turning to them and proudly announcing, "Right on time!"

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief before she continued.

"Has anyone seen Saoirse? Only I went to find her and she seems to have wandered off?"

Everyone shook their heads starting to whisper amongst themselves.

"Please, Olive, Enoch. Could you go find the child. She has most likely just lost track of the time."

Enoch and Olive stood up silently and walked quickly out of the room.

They scoured the whole house but could simply not place where Saoirse could be. Then as Enoch was searching the library Olive turned around and spotted a door one the other side of the hall.

It was big and wooden, a dark brown rather then the soft cream they had grown used to around the house. It was slightly agar and the handle was a rusty gold, again different from the black handle's on every other door.

"Enoch! Look! How strange! I do not remember seeing that door before?" Enoch looked up and saw the door. They both walked over to it, slightly cautious and just as Olive reached out for the handle the door creaked was pushed open and Saoirse appeared form behind it. Her hair was in tangle's and she had dark rings under her eyes. She had dust all over her dress and it seemed crinkled.

"Saoirse!" Olive exclaimed grabbing the child by the shoulders. She looked her up and down, cupping her head in her hands and inspecting her to see if she was hurt.

"What happened!" Enoch asked.

"I- I fell asleep! I was so exhausted and fell asleep on the ground. I'm fine though! Honestly!" Her voice slightly wobbled as she spoke and she forced a toothy smile on her face.

"Well, I suppose we won't question you anymore." Olive said nervously. She knew this was not the whole truth but also knew she would be getting nothing out of Saoirse. She had learnt from her brother how to keep a lie going.

Olive put her hands once again on Saoirse's shoulders and steered her to the dining hall to explain to Miss Peregrine. Enoch and Olive started bickering about how to tell Miss Peregrine, not noticing Saoirse look back.

Just as she had expected, the door was no longer there.

 **Sorry it is short but I will do a longer chapter for Enoch and Olive. Next chapter will be Saoirse though, sorry but it helps the story. But there will be another Enoch and Olive chapter as I know they are most people's OTP! :)**


	46. Chapter 46

**Sorry there hasn't been a chapter in ages but my wifi was taken away. Also sorry it's short but I hope it's still good.**

 **Chapter 46: The Door**

The household all slept soundly that night, not a sound was heard. The wind rattling the windows was the only thing that could be heard over the peaceful silence.

Suddenly Saoirse's balcony doors burst open, the curtains blowing into the room. Claire and Bronwyn slept on and only Saoirse jumped up from her light sleep to close the doors. She got up her hair blowing into her eyes, the cold taking over her bones. She tried and tried but could not close the doors. The wind was too strong and she was too sleep. She fought with the handles until the doors slammed shut. She turned breathlessly and saw Claire turn around in her sleep. Saoirse crept over to her bed and pulled the covers back over the sleeping girl. Saoirse turned happy with her good deed but stopped dead in her tracks.

Her bedroom door was open.

And it was now a dark, oak door.

A light flickered from inside, moving farther from the door. Saoirse pulled on her dressing gown and stepped into her wellington boots which were two sizes too big. She light the oil lamp next to her bed and took it with her to the door. She looked back one more time before stepping inside walked two steps when a click sounded from behind her.

The door was gone.

Saoirse took a loud gulp of the air, which was thick with mist. This was much different from the last time she had entered through the dreaded door.

She kept on walking all the while the light of a candle coming from every corner. It was always in front of her but she was too scared to try and find the holder.

She walked for what felt like hours before the candle ahead blew out and her oil lamp fell from her grasp and shattered on the ground. She was shaking.

The wind which had caused this whistled through the passage way making a whooshing sound. Saoirse felt her way by following the passage with her hands. It was wet, and cold.

She eventually made it to the room which she had found herself in the last time. It was just the same but this time messier. A plate covered in crumbs sat on the side table along with a empty wine glass. Books were scattered everywhere, obviously someone had been looking for something. They had obviously not found it. The room was empty but this made Saoirse even more scared. Where had the light came from? Who was holding it? How did they escape this room?

There was only one way out and that was the passage Saoirse had just exited. Saoirse was about to turn back and tell Miss Peregrine when a soft whispering stopped her. She couldn't make it out but knew it was bad. Even still she felt entranced by it and her body started to work on it's own. She slowly moved over to the sofa which she had previously hide behind. She couldn't control her movement and the strange force doing this was getting stronger. She moved the sofa and pulled the rug from underneath. When the rug was gone it showed a trapdoor in the ground. it had a big, black knocker which was seemingly a handle. The force forced her hands on it and she heaved it up. This would usually have been much too heavy for her but this force seemed stronger. When the door was open, the whispering stopped. The wind from the corridor vanished and the force disappeared. It was just Saoirse looking down into darkness. She could see the start of an iron ladder going into the darkness but Saoirse wouldn't dare. Instead she ran.

Out of the room and into passage way. She turned around while running. The mist was racing up behind her and the whispering was shouting now, in a language of sorts Saoirse did not understand. She screamed but continued running. She covered her ears with her hands and ran for her life. She closed her eyes tight and didn't stop running until she was at the door. She pulled it open, still screaming, and slammed it shut behind her and stated breathing heavily to catch her breath.

Everything was quiet and instead of a brown oak door Saoirse was left leaning against her white door and black handle, back in her own bedroom.


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47: Emma's Birthday and a VERY Special Present! Part 1**

Jake woke early that Sunday, tiptoeing out of the room but freezing at the door when Raven started cooing. He rushed over to the toddler and picked her up. He tucked her in bed beside Emma, kissing Emma's forehead.

"Happy birthday Em." Emma smiled and turned over to cuddle Raven.

Jake got dressed and slipped out of the room silently. He ran quickly down the stairs to find everyone in the lounge. They were yawning and grumpy, hardly awake. Hugh's head started to slip onto Bronwyn's curls so she shoved him off making him stumble back.

"Thank you Bronwyn. Now we need to prepare for Emma's birthday. You all have your jobs so get to work while I prepare a picnic for me and Emma. Alright, now hurry!" Everyone started in different directions pulling out presents from cupboards and starting on decorating the house with streamers and fairy lights.

Jake made a big lunch. Hard boiled eggs, chocolate éclairs fresh from the market, tuna and hummus sandwiches, some cold mini sausages, carrots and mashed potatoes for Raven and a lolly for her afterwards.

He packed it into a wicker basket and covered it in a red checked tea towel. He left it on the hall step along with a checked picnic blanket to match the tea cloth.

He ran upstairs, two steps at a time and burst into the room.

Raven as sitting babbling on the bed in a lovely white dress and simple yellow cardigan. Her black hair was plaited with a sweet yellow ribbon and her big, brown eyes were looking at Emma.

Emma had a beautiful white dress embroidered with flowers of every colour. She had on a see-through flowing cardigan that reached down to her knees, just bellow her dress hem. She had her hair in a side plait tied at the end with a loose white ribbon. Hair was falling down framing her face ad she was fixing her hair in the mirror.

"Hello Jake!" Emma said kissing him on the cheek.

He was shocked at how gorgeous she was. "You look- amazing!" Jake said kissing.

Raven started making a fuss so Jake picked her up and gave her a big kiss on the cheek, tickling her chin.

"Come on! I have a picnic ready! Want to go on a birthday walk?"

"Yeah, I'm ready." Emma said picking up a straw hat from the end of her bed and taking Raven's coat and putting it on her.

She fixed the hat on and followed Jake to the front door. He picked up the basket while Emma held Raven.

They made their way down the path to the town. They stopped in the market to get some strawberries and sneaking some blueberries. Emma and Jake's mouths were covered in red while Raven had a mixture of blue and red all over her face. She was sucking happily on a handful of berries as they made their way to the spot Jake had picked for the picnic. It was a place down by a river, surrounded by trees so it was very quiet and private. Fiona had grew a cherry blossom for them to sit under and enjoy the day. They unpacked the lunch but decided to have a paddle in the lake before food. Jake held Raven up so only her toes were dipped in and she squealed with delight as the cold water covered her feet. Jake and Emma started to splash each other and soon the whole family was soaked. They got out and sat in the sun, slowly drifting off to sleep. When they woke an hour later they were all starving. Raven was getting grumpy and the grey skies up above told them to give her food asap.

She started on her potatoes while Jake and Emma eat their own food. They had lovely discussions about anything and everything.


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48: The Proposal and a VERY Special Surprise Part 2**

After they had finished their lunch Raven curled up on the blanket for a nap while Emma and Jake competed in some races around the lake. Emma beat him easily, seeing as Jake was letting her. She was surprising fast though and reached the end every time in a matter of minutes.

Jake raced up behind her at the last lap and overtook her and so Emma pulled him back and laughing over took him. Jake grabbed her hand and spun her around. They both fell to the ground laughing.

"I'm going to win!" Emma said getting up and running to the end. When Jake caught up with her he picked her up from behind around the waist. He spun her around while Emma struggled to get free, although laughing the whole time. They eventually made their way back to Raven and the sun was setting now so Jake carried her, her snuggling into his shoulder and wrapping her arms around his neck. Emma carried the empty basket, tucking the blanket inside it. the walked slowly back to the house, Jake praying it was ready for Emma's real party.

When they finally reached the house all the lights were off. Emma opened the door and went to set the basket into the kitchen. Jake ran upstairs and tucked Raven into bed. He ran downstairs and kissing Emma's cheek from behind.

"Thank you for the best birthday ever Jake." She said.

"It's not over." He said and quickly covering her eyes with his hands. She blindly was led out to the patio through the dining room doors.

"Happy birthday." Jake whispered in her ear, and taking his hands away.

Everyone jumped out from behind furniture and plants, screaming happy birthday. The patio had lanterns hung from ceiling and twinkling fairy lights covering the canopy. The garden had lights on every tree and the long table in the middle of the patio was magnificent. It was covered in a white table cloth with lace trimming. The plates were rose gold and the glasses had a elegant flower design on them. Petals were sprinkled over the table and two big vases with large pink rose were placed at the two ends. The table was laid out with cupcakes, pies, chicken, salads, everything you could think of! In the centre though was a three tiered white cake with 3D, pastel green, flowers popping out. A hundred or so candles were scattered over the top which looked a bit comical.

"Happy 90th Birthday Emma!" Everyone said rushing over to hug a shocked Emma. She was speechless and after hugging everyone she threw her arms around Jake's neck.

"Thank you! Everyone!" Emma said nearly in tears.

They all sat down and began to tuck into the meal. Emma and Jake who had burned off all their energy from the races were more then ready for another meal.

After eating everyone stood up and started to sing happy birthday. Emma got up too and after everyone had finished singing she blew out her candles and Miss Peregrine snapped a picture. They all clapped and cheered.

Emma beamed at everyone and they all went quiet, with shocked looks on their faces looking behind Emma. Emma confused turned around wearily and once she saw what was behind her she gasped.

Jake was behind her on one knee with a little velvet box in his hands. He opened it to reveal a diamond ring. He took a big gulp and started to say,

"Emma, I have loved you since I saw you. When I first met you I was convinced you would kill me. But I knew at least I would have met the most beautiful woman in the world before I went. Obviously that was not the case and you didn't kill me, so now I ask you to let me spend every moment with the most beautiful woman in the world. Emma will you marry m-" But before he could finish Emma threw herself into his arms sobbing.

"YES YES YES!" She squealed letting Jake slip the ring on her finger.

"Fits like a glove." He said smiling and she kissed him.

The children all screamed and cheered in delight, the boys wolf whistling and stomping their feet. Miss Peregrine though just folded her arms and nodded. She was proud.

After they had all calmed down they went into the living room. Jake and Horace started to et up the projector they had bought earlier that day for the party. Horace was a bit bitter that he wasn't useful, but they weren't in the mood to see Horace trying on clothes again.

After they had it set up Jake started the movie, which was black and white and very boring although it didn't seem like the others agreed. They had never watched a film before and were transfixed by the concept.

After they had watched 'My Town' they put on some of Jake's old childhood classics. 'Fantasia' and 'Pinocchio' were a huge hit with the younger kids but Emma especially liked 'Dumbo'. She laughed at the right parts and even shed a tear at the first few minutes. Jake was still surprised they hadn't seen these classics before now, then remembered that they were still only new to them.

"If only you could see Harry Potter!" Jake joked.

"Oh can we! I would really like to!" Claire pleaded which made Jake feel guilty for even mentioning it.

"Um- sorry Claire- you see it's-"

"Claire what Jake means is that it hasn't been made yet." Emma said squeezing Jake's hand, and he felt the ring and felt better.

"Oh, but one day we can see it! When we're older?" Claire asked.

"Yes Claire, I promise that when we are old woman and men we will all watch Harry Potter together!" Olive said smiling.

"Alright! Bedtime Claire!" Miss Peregrine said shooing the younger kids out of the room. The twins, Claire, Bronwyn and Saoirse left the room grumbling.

Jake took Saoirse and Bronwyn's hand while Miss Peregrine took the twins. Claire clamoured onto Jake's back.

Once they were all in the girls room Jake promised to put them to bed.

"Really Jake? I can help if you want?"

"No Miss, why don't you go and ask the butler and Miss Grunewald to join the party! I'll be down soon. I just want to read the children their bedtime story." Jake said smiling and turned back to the children after thee door had closed. Saoirse, and one twin were tucked into her bed while Claire, Bronwyn and the other twin climbed onto the bottom of the bed.

"Ok, so I could tell you the story of Harry Potter?" Jake said dramatically.

"OH YES JAKE!"

"Please Jake!"

"Yes!" They all squealed.

"Shhh! We don't want Miss Peregrine finding out! She might hit me for telling you about the future. But anyway, ii will begin. Once there was a boy called Harry-"

The children stared at him transfixed, clamouring for him to tell them more. An hour later he had told them the plot of the first three books and was about to start on the goblet of fire when Emma stuck her head around the door.

"Jake, your missing the party?"

"Alright. We'll continue this tomorrow." He tucked the girls into bed while Emma tucked in the twins into the room next door.

After the kids were all asleep they made their way downstairs. Everyone was watching another movie but Fiona, Hugh and Millard seemed to have fallen asleep.

Enoch carried Hugh and Jake picked Fiona up. He woke Millard and told him to get on his back. Millard climbed on Jake's back for a piggy back upstairs and after 10 minutes Enoch and Jake were back downstairs successfully having put them to bed.

The party continued until the early hours of the morning and at 1:30 they all said goodbye, said congratulations to Jake and Emma before everyone retired to their bedrooms.


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49: Dancing in the Rain**

It had been 3 months since Emma's birthday and the proposal.

Emma and Olive were hard at work sorting through colours and flowers for the wedding which was only a month away. Emma had put off this for ages (as it scared her) and was now being forced to by Olive or else she wouldn't have the wedding ready in time. They had agreed on cream and white ribbons for the table cloth and tent colours.

"Jake! Come and look at this!" Emma called and he walked over and kissed his hand.

"Pretty!" Jake said pretending to be interested. He had no interest in colours and fabrics.

Olive however was VERY interested in this topic and it was making Enoch scared that she might be expecting something. He has been avoiding wedding talk at all cost, he even rolled off the bed when Olive started to talk about the flower arrangements.

Olive had trapped Emma in the lounge for the 5th time that week to go over wedding plans and Emma was almost falling asleep and had to hold her head up with her hands.

Jake passed the doorway and saw Emma struggling.

"Hi Emma, will you come and help me with something?" Jake asked.

"Yes!" Emma said jumping up and running out of the room, dragging him by the hand out to the hall. They ran behind the house and finally stopped, Emma leaning against the wall and Jake in front of her. His hands were pressed at either side of her face and they were both laughing. Jake quickly kissed her and then they joined hands again and ran off into the garden. Jake led her through a dirt trail behind the greenhouse and led her into the forest. They collapsed on the ground and laughed and took big gulps of air before they fell asleep, Jake's arm wrapped around Emma and Emma pressed up against his chest.

The next morning they woke at 2:00am and felt little drops of rain on their faces. Jake helped Emma up and was about to walk back to the house when Emma pulled him back.

"Dance with me Jake! Dance with me in the rain!" She said smiling broadly, taking his hands and starting to spin around. Jake then let go and Emma started doing her own dance.

Jake watched as she lifted her arms above her head and started spinning, her dress floating around her and a big smile on her face. She had her eyes closed, the rain now beating on her head. She stopped suddenly and started to wobble as she was so dizzy, faintly laughing as she stared at Jake. Jake stared at her and she pushed her hair back. Jake then walked up to her slowly and she put her arms around his neck. Jake kissed her and then picked her up and started spinning her around.

Emma squealed in delight and when Jake put her down they heard a flash of lightning and ran under a tree.

Jake pulled her close so they could be covered more by the branches.

"Your so perfect." Jake whispered looking at her but talking to himself more, telling himself how perfect Emma is.

Emma smiled at him mischievously before pulling him back into the rain.

"We should go back Emma!" Jake shouted over the storm.

"Not yet!" Emma yelled back before spinning round with him once again.

A hour later when Jake and Emma made their way back home, they quietly closed the front door and tiptoed up the stairs. They were holding their shoes in their hands and their sopping hair was leaving little droplets on the blue rug that went up the stairs.

They quietly made their way into their room and got changed for bed. When they had finally gotten into their bed, hair still wet, they fell asleep to the sound of rain beating on their windows and the wind which sounded just like screaming.


	50. Chapter 50

**Finally guys. Finally.**

 **Chapter 50: The Beginning**

As Saoirse slept that night she couldn't help but think of the room she had entered every night for a week. Ever since the last visit she had been allowed entry to the room whenever she so desired. Mostly the door would appear in place of her own door, but it had been known to frequent the downstairs library or dining room, even once appearing in place of the garden shed. Every night it was the same, but every night she made a new discovery. Sometimes it was small, a bookmark with the initials 'C.R.P', or a faded page wedged in between two books with a sketch of a deep blue raven. Other time it was more significant, a diary on the writing desk that upon further inspection also had the initials 'C.R.P' scrawled on the inside cover with a message,

 _To my dearest Caul,_

 _I wish you every happiness_

 _Love your Bluebird_

It was in elaborate hand writing, the Bluebird bigger, every letter curling and decorated with small blue flowers. It was beautiful but the tear stain under it showed Saoirse it did not bring the reader as much happiness as it brought her. Never the less she set it back on the desk as she had been taught not to pick pocket.

But the biggest discovery yet. On this night, as she entered, she travelled the usual distance to the room, running around the corner happily in her wellington boots and nightgown before stopping in her tracks. In the middle of the room was a projector, the wall it faced cleared of all paintings. She waked cautiously over to it before it sprung to life and it began to play a black and white picture on the bare wall. Saoirse stared, engrossed in the moving picture before slowly sitting down cross legged on the ground. Her eyes were wide and bright with fascination.

The pictures showed a pretty lady. She was smiling wide, her short curly hair sticking to her head in a way Saoirse had only seen with rich women. The view backed up a bit, showing her cross legged in a garden, a baby sitting on her lap in white petticoats and matching bonnet, trying to wriggle out of her mothers arms. Behind her were two boys, one slightly taller then the other but neither could be older then ten. The man with the camera called for the boys, Jack and Myron, to come over to him and their mother. It was a happy scene, everyone was laughing and smiling.

Then it changed to another scene, the boys were slightly older, maybe twelve or thirteen, and the baby was now a young girl, four or five. They were standing in a living room, one boy in the corner opening his presents with his mother. The older boy sat with a large gift in his hands as the younger girl reached down for it. He tore it from her arms and she stumbled a bit causing her to begin crying out of frustration. The mother rushed over and the screen went black.

Many images followed, birthdays, picnics, and Saoirse watched as the three children grew older. A lunch on the beach with the whole family and the woman they called Maggie. Maggie and Jack running into a lake. Myron and Jack in suits as they met Maggie and an unknown woman at their door. Maggie and Jack slow dancing. The parents jiving in their lounge during a party. Then something happened;

The boy (Jack) stood tall, now a man, his arm around a beautiful woman who had a bluebird pin on her black attire. The other boy (Myron) stood by his brother, shorter, glasses fogged over with tears. Beside him was the girl, pretty possibly with glasses, but her hands covered her face so Saoirse was uncertain. Around them were mourners, all surrounding two empty graves and Saoirse watched as two matching graves were placed into the ground and covered, the girl weeping now on her brothers shoulder. Everyone wept. Everyone but Jack.

He stood solemn beside the woman he was with, her arm linked with his as she cried into a handkerchief.

Then it cut to darkness.

A few seconds passed, the fading click of the projector.

"Did you kill your parents Caul?" Saoirse whispered softly.

Seconds passed that felt like centuries.

"Yes." Came a voice from behind her.

It was strange for Saoirse. She had been keeping this secret to herself for so long, the room, the diary, everything. You see ever since she began visiting this room she had been clicking the puzzle together. How Caul was Jack, and this was his study before everything went array. He had been banished yes, but he had also visited his study by some unknown means.

After this everything went back to normal. Saoirse fell asleep in the room again, curled up beside the fire, after talking to Caul for hours, and when she opened her eyes he was gone. She arrived back in her bedroom, Bronwyn and Claire still sleeping soundly in their beds, the window letting in a light breeze that sent a chill up Saoirse spin. And life continued. The room was never heard from again and Saoirse never spoke with Caul after that finale visit. Emma and Jake got married by a lake late that spring, and Enoch and Olive married only two years later. It took Enoch a while to pluck up the courage. The children soon turned to teenagers, and from that to adults.

Emma and Jake grew old in a small cottage with their three children, Raven and Will. Olive and Enoch moved to London where Enoch opened his funeral home with Olive and the twins by his side. Claire married a young man when she was only nineteen, living on the island where she had grew up with their five children, two boys and three girls. Bronwyn married also, travelling around the country, never staying in one place, she had one child, a boy named Victor. Horace lived a solitude life, designing clothes in his small home in Edinburgh. Fiona and Hugh married when they were sixteen, much to Miss Peregrines dismay, and had two children, Primrose and Evergreen. Jake almost burst out laughing when he heard. The twins moved away, to a house in the country, away from all civilisation so they no longer had to wear their costumes to hid their ability. Millard remained with Miss Peregrine, in the large house that had been handed down to Miss Peregrine all those years ago. He felt it was safest to remain hidden, until he heard of paint. He spent the rest of his life dedicating himself to recreating a face of paint and finally, at the age of sixty three, he could leave the house and everyone could see him the way he always saw them. They may have moved away, and they may have different lives, but they would always find a way back to Miss Peregrine. So when they were old and grey, and technology had caught up with them, Jake was finally home. And not because he was in Florida, or because he could see his childhood home again, but because he was surrounded by his wife, and children, and grandchildren, and his friends.

And finally everything was perfect...


End file.
